Hawaiian Dreams and Old Enemies
by WhenIShipIShipHard
Summary: Magnus and Alec are on vacation in Hawaii. Everything is perfect until a certain ghost from Alec's past comes back to haunt them. Post CoHF. Rated M for a little smut and violence, better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! I had an idea for a Malec fic, so here it is! And right after I finished Soul Mate too, lol. So this takes place about two years after CoHF.**

**I don't know if there are any other fanfics out there like this, and if there are, then sorry if you feel like I'm copying it, just let me know.**

**If I don't get too many good responses, then I might just drop it, but we'll see. Anyways, here goes :).**

Magnus pov

"C'mon Magnus, we have to go! You yourself said that -"

"You can't rush perfection, darling!" I sang, grinning at Alec's exasperated sigh. I added the last touches of glitter to my spiked hair before stepping back to admire my reflection. It was perfect, as always. Putting on a smirk, I stepped out of the bathroom.

Alec was waiting in the living room, sprawled on the couch. He was dressed in all black, as always, but he was wearing skinny jeans and a tight shirt.

He was staring off into space, unaware of my presence. I snuck up behind him wrapped my arms around him. He jumped.

"Magnus!" Alec squeaked. I chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

He nodded, smiling up at me. "Care to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. That would take the surprise out of 'surprise'."

"Well, let's get on with it then," he grumbled, sitting up and brushing off his jeans.

I turned to the wall and started creating a portal.

I then took his hand before stepping into the portal, our bags not far behind.

—

We landed smoothly in a hotel room. A small kitchen sat in the corner, and the far wall was made entirely out of glass. An amazing view of the ocean greeted us through it. Alec, regaining his balance, was slowly moving closer to the glass wall, a look of pure astonishment on his face.

"It's - it's beautiful!" He looked up at me, mouth open. His blue eyes shone. I smiled. "Where are we?"

"Hawaii. Maui, to be exact."

"Wow. This is just... wow." Alec was moving a little closer to the glass, step by step. Finally, he reached it, and stopped right in front of it. His hand hovered in front of it, as if he wasn't sure whether to touch it or not.

"It's so clear, like it's almost not there," he whispered. He cautiously touched it with the tips of his fingers, and finding out that there was glass there, he put his whole palm on it.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're adorable," I said, sliding up to him and putting my arms around his waist. He blushed a little and turned around to kiss me, tearing his eyes away from the view and burying his hand in my stiff hair.

"So what's the plan for today?" Alec asked, pulling away.

"Whatever you want. We could stay here, or go to the beach, or hang out in town." I frowned. "Although there's not much to do in town."

"The beach it is, then," Alec announced. "I'm gonna go change." He started towards the bedroom, where the bags had landed after we portaled here. I quickly followed him.

—

We made it to the beach in record time. It was fairly empty, with a few people scattered here and there. Palm trees swung in the light breeze. The sun was high and bright in the sky, and the blue waves gently lapped at the shore.

Alec took off his shirt, exposing his pale, toned chest. I couldn't help but stare as he picked up a tube of sunscreen and started rubbing it onto himself.

He glanced at me and smirked, catching my stare. "See something you like?" he asked playfully.

"Of course, darling," I answered smoothly. "Don't you have a rune or something for protection against sun?"

Alec shrugged. "I doubt it," he sighed. "Maybe Clary could create one for me," he added thoughtfully. "That would be nice."

Suddenly, he tossed the sunscreen to me. I caught it before it hit my face, and looked up at him, confused.

"Can you put it on my back, please?" he asked, moving closer.

I nodded and squirted some on my hand. I rubbed it into his back, causing him to shiver. Smirking, I moved my hands faster, massaging him. Then I started placing light butterfly kisses down his back, along his spine.

"Magnus!" he moaned, turning around. "There are little kids here!" Bright red splotches colored his cheekbones. I laughed.

"Do you need some?" he asked, holding up the sunscreen.

I shook my head, and wiggled my fingers. Blue sparks jumped off of them. He mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that, love?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's go into the water." Alec stood up and held his hand out. Sighing, I let him help me up.

"I don't like the water," I muttered. "It'll ruin my makeup."

"We're at the _beach_, Magnus. What else is there to do?" Alec was already halfway to the ocean.

"Not mess up my hair."

"Come on," he moaned.

"The things I do for you, darling," I sighed, shaking my head.

By the time I reached the water, Alec was already knee deep. "It's warm-ish!" he called. I stood at the edge, not wanting to go in.

Alec was already on his way back to me. When he was close, he kicked out suddenly, splashing my legs and my rainbow swim shorts. I looked down in astonishment, and back up at him.

He took one look at my face and sprinted off.

"You are going to pay!" I yelled, racing after him. I barely felt the water lap around my knees, and soon, my waist. Alec was far ahead, his Shadowhunter speed giving him the advantage. Finally, he stopped to catch his breath, and I reached him, splashing water all over his torso and face. Laughing, he raised his hands in surrender, and I stopped.

"See, the water isn't that bad," he said, swallowing his giggles. I looked down. The water was at my chest.

Unable to resist, I started laughing too, and I leaned forward to kiss Alec. He smiled into the kiss, and I drew myself closer, exploring his mouth with my tongue. He sighed and tugged at my wet hair.

Suddenly, he pulled away, looking embarrassed, cheeks red. He glanced around. No one had noticed us kissing.

"Sorry," he sighed, leaning into my chest. "I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

I smiled and pressed a soft kiss on his head. "I know."

—

We hung around the beach all day.

"You've _never_ built a sandcastle?" I had asked in astonishment when he asked what I was doing in the sand.

"No. We never really had time to go to the beach when I was young. My parents weren't home often, and I preferred reading books," he replied, watching me carefully as I patted wet sand into a lump.

"And I'm guessing you didn't exactly read Harry Potter, or something normal," I said sarcastically. But he missed it, of course.

"No, more like weaponry and demonology and stuff." He shrugged. "And whatever I could find in the library."

"Shadowhunters," I muttered. "Now help me build this castle."

Alec had gotten down on his knees, wrinkling his nose in distaste as the sand clung to his wet skin. But he started to help me pile up sand.

The sand wouldn't stay; the castle kept collapsing. Finally, I had enough, and I allowed some blue sparks to jump from my fingertips. The sand jumped to life, assembling itself into an amazing sand castle. I stepped back to admire my handiwork. Alec gave me a look.

"Really, Magnus? You're making the little kids jealous," he said. I looked behind me. There stood two kids, twin girls, and they were staring at my castle in awe. They had tangled, curly hair as black as ink, and freckled, pale faces. Both had identical green eyes,

I turned to Alec and laughed. "Watch."

I walked up to the girls. "Do you want me to teach you?" I asked gently. They had glanced back at their parents nervously, but the adults hadn't noticed a thing. Slowly, one nodded.

"Come here," I had said, patting the damp sand next to me. I sat down, and they copied my movements.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Jasmine," one said quietly. I looked expectantly at the other.

"Emily," she whispered.

"Those are pretty names." I smiled. "I'm Magnus."

"That's a weird name," Jasmine exclaimed.

Emily elbowed her. "That's rude," she whispered.

I chuckled. "It's fine. I'm told that a lot."

Jasmine looked at me with wide eyes.

"How old are you guys?" I wondered aloud, started to collect the damp sand in a pile in front of me. The twins followed suit.

"Five," said Emily. "But we're gonna be six soon!" She smiled at me.

"How old are you?" Jasmine asked, her eyes curious.

"Jasmine, that's rude too!" Emily complained.

"But he asked us first!" she whined.

I laughed again. They were too adorable. "I'm 800 years old," I said, smirking slightly. Both the twins stopped their arguing and stared at me with identical awed expressions on their faces.

"Really?" Emily asked, slightly astonished. "You don't look that old. I thought really old people have wrinkles? And lots if gray hair."

"Nah, I'm joking, I'm not 800. And yes, old people do have wrinkles. Although I've seen some with white hair." I winked.

Jasmine giggled. It was bubbly and cute, the kind of laugh you would expect from a five-year-old girl.

"Now c'mon," I said. "Don't you want to learn how to build a sand castle?"

—

I returned back to Alec half an hour later. I had glanced at him from time to time while teaching the girls sand castle tricks. Every time, he had a strange expression on his face, and something glinted in his eyes.

His expression cleared when I reached him, but the glint in his eyes were still there.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing." I didn't look away. Finally, he squirmed under my gaze. "Fine. I just noticed... you're really good with kids." He looked up at me, squinting in the sun. "It gave me this strange feeling... I want this in life." He gestured to Jasmine and Emily. They were happily building another sand castle next to the first. I was proud to see that it was staying up.

Alec continued. "I want _kids_, Magnus." My stomach flipped. I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off. "And I know that's saying a lot because we aren't even married or anything, and usually I'm the one afraid of the future, and I'm not saying that we'll get kids _now_ or anything, it's just... this feeling passed over me, seeing you with them, and I -"

"Alec," I interrupted. "You're rambling." He swallowed, and nodded. "I totally get it. But you're right, we aren't even married, and I don't know how kids will work, with our situation."

Alec looked a little defeated. I sighed. "Listen. We'll cross that bridge when it comes. Right now, we're gonna enjoy this nice Hawaiian beach."

He nodded and lifted his head, smiling slightly. Then he kissed me lightly and raced towards the ocean screaming "Catch me if you can!"

Of course I couldn't; his Shadowhunter training made him as quick as lightning, even on the smooth white sand of the beach.

—

Soon, the sun started to set, sinking beneath the calm waves. The sky was full of brilliant reds and golds and blues. The light reflected off the dark blue ocean. Alec and I stood hand in hand, watching the water swallow up the glowing orb. It was picture-perfect, and romantic. Finally, as the last rays disappeared over the horizon, I turned Alec's head, kissing him full on the mouth. He groaned and pressed closer, opening my mouth with his. I slipped one arm around his waist as he traced my lips and teeth.

We broke apart only when air became necessary. "Thank you," Alec whispered, catching his breath. "for another perfect day."

I could only nod in response.

**A/N: Hey! So what did you think? Cute and fluffy? I do know where this story is going (kind of), I have a vague idea of how it's gonna end.**

**And I don't know why, I absolutely loved writing Jasmine and Emily. I should do more kid fanfics. Hmmm...**

**So I'll try to update as often as possible, but I just started high school, and things may get a little busy. But don't leave me! I won't abandon my stories, I promise.**

**I might change the title in the future, but I'll let you know before I do, of course.**

**Anyways, review please! I'll update ASAP, and reviews = (hopefully) faster updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 2! Not much to say, just thanks to those who took the time to review on the first chapter!**

Alec pov

"Alec," a voice whispered. I sighed and turned over in my sleep. "Alec," the voice whispered again. I made a noise between a grunt and a moan, still not opening my eyes. "_Alec_!" it whined. "Wake up!"

When I shut my eyes tighter, I heard the person sigh and move. Then he (I had concluded that the person was a he) lay down on the bed, head resting on my exposed stomach. He shifted a little to get comfortable, and I felt a bunch of little things poke my skin. I trying to wiggle away, but that only made the poking worse. Sighing in defeat, I opened my eyes a crack and sat up on my elbows.

"_Magnus_!" I moaned, seeing who the person was. His hair, already up in its usual glittery spikes, we digging into my bare stomach, making me wince.

"And the queen's awake!" He yelled in triumph, sitting up. I scowled, putting my head in my hands. "Hey, come here." His voice was gentle. I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly after a minute or two.

"Six in the morning," he replied matter-of-factly. I jumbled away from his embrace and glared at him.

"What the _hell_! Why would you wake me up at six!" I yelled.

Magnus smirked. "Because you have to get ready. I have another surprise planned today!" He got off my bed. "Make sure to wear clothes that you can get wet in."

I looked at his clothes. He was wearing his rainbow swim trunks and a white shirt that glittered when the light his it. His makeup was minimal; there was a light amount of kohl surrounding his eyes, making them pop, but that was it.

I sighed and got out of bed, dragging myself into the shower, grabbing my own pair of black swim trunks and a black t-shirt on the way. Magnus chuckled.

—

"And here we are," Magnus announced with a dramatic sweep of his hand. I glared at the sign that read '_kayak rental_s' in big, bold letters.

"Kayaking?" I asked in exasperation. I wasn't the biggest fan of water sports, and Magnus knew that.

"It'll be fun! I promise. We could each get one, or if you want, we could share one." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed a little.

"I think two separate ones would be best," I muttered, staring at the ground. I wasn't sure if kayak sex was the best idea, and I didn't want to find out the hard way.

Magnus laughed. "You sure? I think sharing would be... fun." His voice had turned low and syrupy. My cheeks heated up some more, but my pants tightened slightly. When he used that voice...

"_Yes_, I'm sure," I said loudly, causing some people nearby to glance at me.

I turned to look at Magnus, and gasped in surprise when I found his face inches from my own. He leaned closer, our lips meeting. It was a soft kiss, but still passionate.

It ended quickly, and I leaned away, blushing and gasping for breath. People openly stared at us as they passed, but I ignored them, instead I grabbed Magnus's hand and led him into the kayak rental place.

"We're getting two," I said firmly.

—

We ended up getting one kayak. I ignored Magnus's grin as the person behind the front desk explained that they didn't have any one-person kayaks, the minimum was two. Magnus thanked her and paid.

She disappeared into the back room for a second and retuned, holding a pair of life jackets. Magnus made a face as he put it on. Then the lady ushered us out back, to our tour group of about 15 people. I smirked. There goes any thought of kayak sex.

After going through some safety instructions and learning how to steer the kayak, they drove us to a river nearby. We climbed into ours, me in the front and Magnus right behind me.

The kayak tour guide was at the front, already starting to paddle down the river, saying something about the river's history. Magnus and I hurried to catch up to her. I, being in the front, did most of the work. At least I thought it was because I was in the front. When I turned to look at Magnus, he was sitting with the paddle in his lap, scowling at his nails. They were each painted a different color, and the electric blue one (on his ring finger) was chipped a little.

"Magnus!" I sighed, more than fed up.

"Yes, love?" he asked indifferently, still glaring at his nail and turning it this way and that to see if it really looked that bad.

"Help me paddle! It's not easy! This was your idea, you can fix your nail later!" I whined. I know I sounded like a baby, but I didn't really care. "Look! Everyone's way ahead!"

It was true. We had fallen behind; the rest of the kayaks were red and yellow smudges drifting off on the sparkling blue water. I could still see the shore that we left behind.

I started to paddle, not wanting to get lost. I grunted with the effort, it was easier than it looked.

"Darling, relax!" Magnus said, a little alarmed. I ignored him. Suddenly, the kayak whooshed foreword, not too fast, but faster than we could have paddled. I turned around in surprise, and saw blue sparks jumping out from the back of the kayak, accelerating it.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Magnus, that's twice you used magic on this vacation to do something that the mundanes would be jealous of. Not to mention it's illegal," I tried to scold, but even I wouldn't have taken me seriously.

When we were close to the rest of our tour group, Magnus slowed the kayak down and started paddling. I quickly followed suit.

Eventually, we took a break, and just drifted on the calm water. I took the time to enjoy the view. Dense trees bordered the river, literally on the edge of it. There was no shore at all. The trees were rich and green, nothing like New York. They were like the trees from Alicante, lush and beautiful. The water itself glittered where the sun hit it, the blues and greens blending together.

"It's beautiful here," I sighed.

Magnus grabbed my hand. I turned around and smiled at him.

"It is, isn't it?" he whispered. In the kayaks in front of us, children were squealing and yelling, but I barely heard them. I looked into Magnus's gold green eyes, the exact same color of the sun-lit leaves. When I looked past the glamour he put, I could see his familiar slit pupils. I know that he hated them because they made him _different_, but I couldn't help but think that they were his most beautiful feature. They made them who he was... _Magnus_. The warlock that I loved.

This passed through my mind in a split second, and I leaned forward to kiss him. He sighed and leaned closer, cupping my cheek, but I pulled away before he could deepen it the kiss, my face slightly warm.

"Little kids," I murmured at his conflicted expression. He grinned.

—

We did have a stopping point. After kayaking some more, we reached it. The guide exclaimed something about making it here in good time, but I barely heard her.

I was staring at a sudden clearing in the river. It was circular, surrounded by rocks, and we tied up our kayaks to a post in front of the 'entrance'. Large, flat rocks jutted out of the water here and there, perfect for sitting and eating lunch. The water was shallow enough to walk in, and at the far end of the circle was a waterfall.

It wasn't enormous, but it was big enough to make a huge roaring sound as the water came down. The light bounced off it, creating rainbows in the mist. Magnus waded forward, towards me.

"After lunch, we are going under that thing," he said with determination. I could only nod.

He took my hand and lead me to one of the flat rocks. I climbed up, and he followed, feet dangling in the water. Out of no where, he pulled out a bag of sandwiches, handing one to me and winking. I grinned, but rolled my eyes.

We ate our chicken sandwiches in a comfortable silence, glancing at each other occasionally. When I was done, I sighed and put my head in his lap, feet still submerged under water. He stroked my hair with one hand while slowly eating his sandwich with the other.

I sighed in contentment, closing my eyes. I concentrated on the roar of the waterfall and the sound of Magnus's steady breathing. Just when I was about to fall asleep, Magnus kissed my forehead. I smiled and sighed, opening my eyes.

"Let's go," he announced. I sat up and hopped of the rock.

"Let's go," I repeated. I took his hand, and we waded out into the water, and to the waterfall.

The deafening noise grew louder as we approached, making it impossible for me to hear Magnus.

We kept going, the water getting deeper at we went further. Soon, we were right in front of it, the spray hitting my face and soaking me. I heard Magnus scream something about his hair, but I just smirked and took the last step, pulling him under. The pounding of the water surrounded me now, and I couldn't see him through the white veil of water. I kept a death grip on his hand so I wouldn't lose him, and took another couple steps, reaching the other side of the falls. Behind it was some sort of cave; a portion of hollowed out rock. The noise immediately quieted, until it was a dull thundering in my ears. I looked over at Magnus and laughed quietly. He joined in, and moved closer to me. I drifted towards him like a moth to a flame, and our lips crashed together behind the wall of water. I gasped, and he took advantage of my open mouth, slipping his tongue inside. I gripped his sopping wet hair and tugged, emitting a moan from him. I shuddered in response. Even after years of being with him, his kisses never got old.

I broke the kiss when his hands traveled to my ass, giving it a light squeeze. I took my hands out from under his shirt, briefly wondering how they got there in the first place. Magnus smirked at me and I blushed a little, smacking his arm.

"Stop tempting me! By the angel, we're behind a _waterfall_!

His smirk just deepened as I grabbed his arm and pulled him back through the waterfall. The crashing returned immediately, and we waded back to our kayak. People were already starting to reload, and the tour guide was telling them to paddle out. I hopped into the back of the kayak, forcing Magnus to take the front.

We kept going, this time keeping up with the group without using magic. I took the time to enjoy the view as we glided through the water.

Eventually we stopped, pulling in to the shore. A truck was waiting for us, and as I looked harder, I saw that it was the same truck that drove us to the starting point. It was red and black, the logo of the company painted in white across the side.

I jumped in after Magnus, shivering despite the warmth of the sun. We sat in one of the front seats, soaking it. The driver finished loading up the kayaks and hopped on, gunning the engine.

A piece of Magnus's midnight hair fell into his eyes. I tucked the limp, wet strands behind his ear, and grinned when I realized that all the glitter and color had all come out of it. He smiled back and stroked my cheekbone with his thumb.

We sat in silence all the way back, listening to the laughing adults and the screaming children behind us. I picked up Magnus's hand and started playing with it.

"I love you," I whispered, looking up at him.

He smiled, eyes sparkling with happiness. "I love you too."

**A/N: Yay, another fluffy chapter! I promise this story's going somewhere. There's a reason the title is "... and Old Enemies" lol.**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing? I wrote the kayaking from personal experience, so I don't know if you pictured it the way I did.**

**Anyways, review... I don't care if it's a happy face or a paragraph, I love all of them. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey you all! If you haven't already see it, I updated my profile. It now has a list of possible future stories, and if you're interested, you can go read the summaries and vote on which one you would want me to write next. Anyways, I won't keep you waiting. **Here's chapter 3.** **

Alec pov

I opened my eyes and sat up with a start, heart pounding. I could still _his_ face dancing beneath my eyelids, leering at me. I felt like I was falling, falling, falling, down, down. But _his_ face didn't move any farther away. I didn't know what he had done, but it had made my breathing lose control as I felt the black hole of my fear threaten to swallow me up.

I cradled my head in my arms, an imaginary headache fading away with the dream. I felt the bed shift.

"Alec?" Magnus's worried voice snapped me back to reality. My heartbeat slowed as he scooted forward, wrapping his arms around my sweaty form.

"Shh. It's ok," he soothed. "It was only a dream, only a dream." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and melted into his embrace.

_Magnus_, I thought. _Magnus. Magnus is here, Magnus, who I love. _He _can't do anything._

"Shh, shh," Magnus whispered. I closed my eyes and pictured Magnus's amazing golden green eyes. Magnus's brilliant white smile. Magnus's smooth caramel skin. My body relaxed all the way.

I didn't realize I had tears streaming down my face until I felt Magnus's bare shoulder start to become slippery with them. I took a deep breath and tried to pull away, but his arms tightened around me, telling me that it was ok to stay. So I stayed.

Without letting me go, Magnus pulled me back down on the bed, where I fell asleep again, feeling safe in his arms.

—

I woke up again around 11 a.m. Surprised at the time, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Eventually, I came to my senses, and heard humming coming from the kitchen. The smell of fresh pancakes wafted in soon after.

Stomach grumbling, I stepped out of bed and wandered to the kitchen. Magnus was sitting on the pristine white kitchen counter, bare feet dangling near the floor. His toenails were painted green, and he was in the process of doing his fingernails. Pancake mix and spatulas were flying around the stove, and I noticed the blue sparks flying from his fingertips.

I padded over to him and stretched, yawning. When I looked back at him, he was looking at me with a... hungry... look in his eyes. I hopped up onto the counter next to him and smiled up at him. He smirked back, pushing some loose hair out of my eyes.

"Morning," he said lazily.

"Morning," I repeated, watching the scene before me. The pancake mix poured into a pan while the spatula flipped one in another pan.

"How do you do this?" I asked, more than a little amazed.

"Magic," Magnus said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious," I huffed. He examined his now green nails thoughtfully.

"I've lived for hundreds of years. This kind of stuff," He waved his hand towards the kitchen stove. "doesn't require much concentration anymore. Or energy."

I nodded, transfixed. I loved hearing about his magical abilities, or his past. Neither ever failed to intrigue me.

"What does drain me... hmm. Portals, for sure. Healing. Tracking. Fighting; whether it be demons, Downworlders, or Nephilim. Things like that." He smiled at my awed expression and continued. "When I was younger, and first learning to use and control my powers, doing something like this-" he again pointed towards the stove. "would have drained me."

Suddenly, he jumped off the counter and towards the stove. He put the spatula, the empty pancake mix bowl, and the pans in the sink. Then he grabbed the perfect stack of pancakes and headed to the table. I followed, suddenly ravenous.

He split the pile in two and put one half ok a separate plate before sliding it to me.

"Thanks," I sighed, buttering them before digging in. Magnus just looked at me. Then he shook his head and lathered his pancake with syrup that just appeared in his hand. They poor pancakes looked like they were drowning. But I kept quiet, not wanting to bring up the old argument.

We were wrapped in a comfortable silence for a while before Magnus spoke up.

"Alec?" His voice was hesitant.

"Mm hmm?" I hummed, mouth full.

"Can I ask you about last night?"

I froze a little, but he noticed, and immediately backed up.

"I mean, you don't have to, but you never have nightmares like that, and..." I held up my hand, shushing him.

"It's ok," I whispered. "I had a nightmare, yes. But it wasn't rational." I furrowed my brow. "I don't have to be afraid anymore," I muttered to myself.

"Alec, love, you're mumbling again," Magnus said lightly.

I took a deep breath. "When I was 14, Isabelle, Jace, Max, and I weren't the only ones living in the Institute.

_There was this other guy, only a couple years older than me, who was staying with us. His name was Logan. __It wasn't permanent, and I never was sure why he even had to stay with us. I didn't question it then._

_It was just about the time that I was coming to the conclusion that I was gay. I went through this denial phase, trying to _force_ myself to find women attractive. I would stay out all day, watching teenage mundane girls come and go, but I could only notice the boys. And I hated it. I hated being different, hated that I could never be completely... _normal_. _

_I'm not sure how he picked up on it so fast. Even I hadn't picked up on it that fast. He cornered me one day, in the library. I was sitting in between two of it's many shelves, reading a book. _

_"Alec," he said shortly._

_"Oh, hey, Logan," I said indifferently. He didn't really interact with us much, and I didn't really care for him. He was a little rude and didn't try very hard to hide his dislike for me._

_"I know your secret."_

_At those words, my heart leapt into my throat, thudding wildly, fear spreading throughout my body._

_"What?" I managed, trying to keep cool. _This guy has no idea what he's talking about_, I told myself._

_"I know your secret," he repeated irritatingly._

_"I heard you the first time," I snapped. "What are you talking about? What secret?"_

_"I think you know what secret I'm talking about," he said grinning evilly. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. "Do you need me to spell it out for you?" he asked mockingly. "Let's try this again. I know you're _gay_." _

_I froze at that, an unreasonable amount of fear clenching at my heart. Even _I_ wasn't completely sure I was gay. And here he was, saying it as if it was written across my forehead._

_"I don't know what your talking about," I choked out. He saw right through my weak lie._

_"Yes you do," he said chuckling. "Now listen. You know that being gay is wrong. It's disgusting. And who knows how the Clave will react when they find out? What about your family?" He looked thoughtful._

_My palms were sweating, and my heart pounded. My breathing picked up a little at every word he said, the book laying forgotten on the floor next to me._

_"I could tell them..." Logan mused. I started gasping for breath at that, but he continued before I could really start hyperventilating. "No, that fun wouldn't last very long."_

_"Wh-what are you going to do, Logan? What are you trying to accomplish?" I was surprised my voice was that strong._

_"Nothing... for now. But one wrong move, Lightwood..." _and you're out_. The sentence finished itself in my mind, as clear as if he had said it out loud. _

_After that, I did everything he told me to, Magnus. Every little thing. No matter how much it hurt or humiliated me... I won't even go into that now._

_Whenever we were alone, he taunted me. He told me how sick liking other guys was. He told me that no one would accept me, no one would love me if they knew. And I believed him. Partially because I was naïve, and partially because they were the exact same things I had said to myself when I first came to terms with my sexuality. Hearing it coming from him hurt that much more, and made it that much more real. He was the reason that I was terrified to come out. I truly believed that no one would accept me, and I would get stripped of my marks because I was a vile, disgusting creature for being gay._

_Eventually, his parents came back for him and whipped him off to Hawaii. Some of my fear left, and I wasn't bent to his will anymore. But his words never stopped haunting me, until you came and swept me off my feet. _

And now I know that he was wrong, and coming out was the best decision I have ever made. Except you, of course," I finished with a soft smile, trying to shake off the feeling of dread that came with the long unvisited memories of Logan.

"And the dream...?" Magnus whispered.

I shuddered. "I'm not sure where it came from. All I could see was _his_ face. I felt like I was falling, but he never got any farther away. And I was drowning in fear, my own fear. It swallowed me up in a way that it hadn't done in years." I frowned. "I have nothing to be afraid of anymore. I'm not sure why it came to me." I glanced up into Magnus's gold-greens eyes. They were full of empathy, sorrow, and love.

I immediately got up and sat on his lap, food forgotten. "Hey," I said, stroking his silky hair. "It's all ok now. We all have our pasts, but what matters is now."

Magnus let out a shaky laugh. "Now _you're_ comforting _me_." I smiled at the irony before tilting his head up and capturing his lips in my own. I allowed myself to get lost in the kiss, savoring it. It was slow and soft, and it sent messages better than words. We had our pasts, but we're here together _now_.

I leaned away when I couldn't hold my breath anymore, and smiled, arms still latched around his neck. "So what's the plan for today?" I asked, only a little out of breath.

"Well, I was thinking of doing something local, toning it down a bit, but I figured staying inside won't harm either," Magnus said suggestively.

My breath quickened, and I nodded. "But," I amended. "I have somewhere to go tonight. Uh-uh, it's a surprise," I said, cutting off his protest by putting my finger on his lips. "I'll go out around 5, it shouldn't take too long. I just need to pick something up. Just letting you know, ok?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

Once I had that established, I leaned down again and kissed him passionately. He moaned into the kiss, and without disconnecting our mouths, he carried me into the bedroom.

His mouth moved down to my neck, and I gasped as his bit the tender spot at my pulse. His hands reached down and he pulled my sort over my head,disconnecting our lips for a split second. He then trailed fiery kissed down my chest and into my stomach, emitting low groans from me. He kept teasing me until I had had enough.

"Magnus!" I moaned, gasping as he bit a rock hard nipple. "Magnus I need you! I need you inside me right now."

Magnus growled, lust glazing over his cat eyes. I heard a snap, and gasped as I found both of us stark naked. I would never get used to his magic.

We both moaned and gasped and groaned as he prepared me and then entered me, thrusting slowly at first, and then picking up speed before dropping it again. Finally, I screamed his name, unable to hold myself off anymore. He quickly followed, and pumped a few more times, riding his climax. Then he slowly slid out of me, and I relaxed my grip on the white sheets. He collapsed on the bed next to me, and we lay there for what felt like hours, getting lost in the depths of each other's eyes.

**A/N: OK! A little cheesy ending, but who cares. We're finally getting to the interesting part, with all the action and angst! Mwahaha! **

**Sorry for those of you who wanted a little more out of the smut, I tried to do more, but I just wasn't feeling it. Maybe next time!**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and please review letting me know what you think! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been a two days sines I last updated! Not bad! Hope you all like this chapter!**

Alec pov

We spent the day laying in bed, watching a movie, and cuddling. It was nice, for a change, not to have to worry fighting demons. I was relaxed in Magnus's embrace, but while watching the romantic comedy that he had picked out, I found that I couldn't focus on it. My thought kept wandering from my dream, to the surprise I was planning tonight, to Magnus.

The warlock's fingers were tracing patterns along my spine at the moment, making me shiver. I was leaning into his bare chest, his skin burning against mine in a way that made me hungry for more contact. I tilted my head up and watched him as he shook with silent laughter at something the movie said. I smiled softly. Sometimes I couldn't believe how I had gotten someone as gorgeous and flawless as him to fall in love with someone as plain as me. Back when we were just starting to fall for each other, I _didn't_ believe it, but every time I had voiced my opinion, he denied it over and over again. _Beautiful_, he had called me. _Adorable. Sexy. Perfect. _

Magnus caught my eye, snapping me out of my thoughts. He gave me a smirk and I blushed, only a little, before leaning up and kissing him lightly. He grinned into the kiss and drew his tongue along my upper lip, demanding an entrance. I kept my lips tightly shut, playing with him. I felt his scowl, and I smirked. then, I nibbled his bottom lip slightly, causing him to gasp. Quick as lightning, my tongue was inside, exploring his familiar mouth and tracing his teeth. He gave in, and I pushed him down on the couch, hands on his chest. His hands flew to my hair, his fingers tangling inside the thick black strands. I placed my hands on either side if him, keeping my weight off him.

We made out for a few more minutes, nearly rolling off the couch. I pulled away first, hair hanging into my face. I stared into his exquisite green cat eyes, before gently biting his earlobe. He moaned as I placed searing kisses down his neck, nipping and sucking where I knew he liked it best.

When I felt myself starting to get hard, I stopped, placing one last lingering kiss on his lips. He whined in protest, but I shushed him.

"If I continue, we're gonna end up having sex again, and I have to go soo- oh hell, I have to leave now," I exclaimed, glancing up at the clock and jumping off the couch. It was 5:15.

I shoved on a t-shirt at random, relieved to find that it was mine.

"I'll be in town, nearby," I said.

"At least tell me what street," Magnus sighed in defeat. I amended, telling him the street name. Then, I turned back to him and kissed him again, before rushing out the door, an unfinished "I'll be back in less than 30 minutes!" on my lips.

I jogged down towards the street and started walking. I reached my destination in less than 10 minutes, and picked up my surprise. My heart thudded in excitement as I looked at it, before placing it in my pocked. Step 1: get the surprise. Check. Step 2: give it to Magnus. Grinning from ear to ear, I paid and flew out of the store.

Just down the street, in my rush, I crashed into someone.

I stumbled back and glanced up, mumbling a sorry. And I froze.

"Well, well. Look who turned up. If it isn't dear old Alec Lightwood."

"_Logan_," I hissed.

—

He grinned, his all-too-familiar dirty blond hair shimmering in the setting sun. His cold, ice-blue eyes glittered with hate and glee.

"Me," he said.

Some of my old fear started to gnaw at my insides, but I kept it cool.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked calmly. I knew that Logan moved to Hawaii, but I wasn't sure where. And the chances of him finding me the one time I was alone in an unfamiliar state was minimal.

"Warlocks do have their uses, I learned," he mused. I bristled at this, but he didn't notice, examining his fingernails. "I was hanging out the other day, enjoying my own company. I happened to look up, and I saw, of all people, you. You were just turning a corner, walking behind somebody. At first, I couldn't believe my eyes. What was the _great_ Alexander Lightwood doing here in Hawaii?" His voice was thick with sarcasm, and it irritated me even though Magnus used it on a daily basis. "Just to double check, I called up a warlock and asked him to track you. Sure enough, you were here, and in my town too! So I paid the warlock some more - speaking of, did you enjoy your little dream last night?"

I sucked in my breath at the memory. "That was you," I stated shortly, slowly connecting the pieces.

Logan grinned. "Ding ding ding! And I also used the warlock to track you here tonight." He looked straight into my eyes for the first time that night. I couldn't stop a gasp from escaping my lips, buried memories rising to the surface of my brain. "Although I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why you were in a _jewelry store _of all places."

I scowled. "None of your business, _Logan_," I snarled. "Why am I even wasting my time talking to you?" I tried to lift my foot up so I could leave, but I found that I couldn't. I was frozen in place.

Now, a complete different fear started to grow inside me. It wasn't a ghost of fear anymore, it was a deep fear that I wasn't going to make it out of here alive.

He didn't miss my panicked expression. "Like I said, warlocks have their uses. Now, this whole evening can go without violence." Something in his face made me highly doubt that. "You see, I was just curious. After my parents brought me here, I couldn't stop wondering. I hated you, and that hatred just multiplied when I found that you were gay." His voice turned sour at the end. I kept my face neutral. "I wanted to know if what I did worked. If I had managed to stomp the gayness out of you." This time, I couldn't stop the bitter expression that crossed my face. He wanted to know _what_?

"Well it didn't," I spat. "It's not even possible. You just delayed the inevitable."

"And what would that be?" he drawled.

I laughed, an empty sound. "Wouldn't you like to know, Logan."

Something flashed across his face. "I could tell the whole clave about you, you know," he threatened.

I snorted. "Been there, done that. Not to mention most of the Downworld population," I said indifferently. If I was going down, then I was going down with dignity. _Magnus would be proud_, I thought, smirking a little.

His eyes widened just a fraction. "You what?"

"You heard me. I kissed the love of my life in front of almost the entire Shadowhunter and Downworlder population. And you know what, Logan? It. Felt. Great." I couldn't help the smugness that entered my voice.

His eyes glazed over with fury, but his voice was calm. "Love of your life?" He snorted. "Yeah right."

"Yeah. I'm right. I love him with all my heart, and he feels the same. And guess what? No one cares." That wasn't exactly true, but there was no need to mention that. "Everyone supports me. And I still have my marks. Everything you ever said were lies. Flat out lies."

"It's not right," was all he said. Then his expression cleared. "What are you even doing here, in Hawaii?"

I bared my teeth in a feral grin. "I'm on vacation. With my _boyfriend_." I emphasized the word 'boyfriend', drawing it out. He snarled.

Before I could react, he opened his jacked zipper, revealing a row of shining metal daggers. Long and needle sharp, the kind we used in demon fights. My heart constricted in fear. He pulled one out and stroked the blade. It reflected the fading light of the sun, blinding me for a second. When my vision cleared, Logan was right in front of me, holding the dagger.

"I loathed you, you know. I still do. The whole time I was staying at your place, I wanted to find a way to let you know that. But then I realized you were gay, and that created the perfect opportunity for me to torture you, in my own way. We had fun, remember?" He grinned, and I shivered, wanting nothing but to be with Magnus right now. Magnus would take away all the horrible memories threatening to break the walls that I kept them in.

"What are you doing, Logan." I stated shortly, fear gripping at my heart. Although I already knew.

He didn't answer, instead, he let the blade trace my arms. My muscles flexed, but I still couldn't move.

"You would injure another Shadowhunter just to prove a point?" I asked in disbelief.

"You don't deserve to be called a Shadowhunter. You disgrace the name. And besides," he grinned evilly, pressing the blade down hard enough to draw blood. It trickled down and dripped off the knuckles of my clenched fist, leaving a stark red line against my pale skin. "you'll be dead before anyone finds out it was me who did it."

—

Magnus pov

I had had enough. It had been an hour, maybe more, since Alec left. I shoved on a shirt that was lying on the floor, ignoring the fact it was Alec's.

I strode to the nearest wall and began creating a portal to the street he was on. Finally it was done, and I stepped through.

I didn't have to walk long before I saw him. He was laying on the floor, curled up in a tight ball. I started running, and my breathing picked up as I saw that the ground around him was soaked with blood.

"Alec!" I gasped, dropping to the ground. "No no no no no!" His face and torso were badly bruised, his cheek and lips swollen. Cuts, scraped, and stab wounds decorated his body, from his legs to his face. He was covered in blood, his clothes drenched in it. A layer of sweat covered his face. His eyes were shut tight, and his breathing was uneven. But he was breathing. Barely, but still.

"Alec!" I moaned, magic already sparking from my fingertips. "Who did this to you? I'll kill them!"

Alec made a noise. I paused and leaned closer.

"Magnus," he sighed, the whisper barely leaving his lips. "You're here."

"Yes, baby, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I'll heal you." I tried to comfort him. He opened one eye; the other was swollen shut.

"It was Logan," he whispered. I froze in shock. Alec continued in the same hoarse whisper. "He sent me the dream too. He lives here."

"I'll kill him," I growled. "Right after I heal you." The sparks danced from my fingertips and into his body, healing his major wounds. "Stay awake, love. Don't close your eyes."

Alec nodded sleepily. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

"For what, darling?"

"For being afraid to come out. For not spending enough time with you. For not telling you I loved you sooner. For not trusting you, in the beginning. For ever talking to Camille." He let out a small laugh, but it was bitter. "The list could go on and on."

"No, love. _I'm_ sorry."

Alec looked genuinely surprised. "You never did anything," he said in confusion.

I let out a small laugh. "I did. But nothing matters now. I love you, you know."

He smiled. "I love you too."

I moved onto the next deepest stab wound, having already closed two. But there were so many more. I already felt my magic fading, slowly ebbing away. The portal had taken some from me, and his wounds were deep. Alec seemed to sense it too.

"Magnus, stop." His voice was a little stronger, but not by much. His sweat-soaked hair fell into his eyes. I pushed it out of the way, gently.

"I can't, baby, I can't. I have to heal you. You still have to show me that surprise, right?" My energy was slipping, but I didn't stop. I closed the third one and moved onto the fourth.

Alec, on the other hand, looked horrified. "Your surprise!" he gasped.

"Shh, it's ok, you can give it to me after I heal you." The blue sparks faltered, and my heartbeat sped up in fear.

"No, Magnus. Look - look in my front left pocket. Please," His chest rose and fell rapidly. I did as he said, sweat slipping down my forehead.

I reached in his pocked and pulled out a small velvet box. My heart started pounding in anticipation as I stared at it. Excitement fluttered in my stomach, and just for a second, it overtook the fear.

"Open it," came Alec's whisper.

I opened it. Inside was a simple black and silver band. Simple, but beautiful. It was beautiful.

"Magnus Bane," Alec gasped, his breathing labored. He propped himself up on his elbows, causing his wounds to ooze blood.

"Ale-"

"Shh. I've been preparing this speech for a while. I love you more than anything in the world, I love you more than life itself. You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want to make it official. I want the world to know you're mine. So will you marry me?" he asked. He managed to stay propped up for a second longer before collapsing back onto the ground, face paler than normal.

It was then I realized that I was crying, the tears dripping down into the blood soaked ground below.

"Yes," I managed. "Yes."

Alec smiled, one of true happiness. And then his body slackened, and his eyes closed.

**A/N: Cliffy! Sorry 'bout that, I couldn't find a better cutoff spot. Anyways. What did you think? Is Alec dead ?Right after they get engaged :(.**

**Or can Magnus save him still?**

**I hope Logan's appearance wasn't too sudden or ironic or too predictable after Alec's dream. I think I explained everything ok, but if you were confused about anything, let me know! I would be glad to clear it up!**

**And I also hope this whole story isn't moving too fast. It wasn't *fluff fluff fluff BAM angst* was it?**

**Reviews = faster updates! And I know you want another fast update!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally! Chapter 5. Things are starting to get rough in school, so I'm sorry if my updates get a little spread out :/. I'm trying though, but the teaches think it's fun to assign a ton of homework and give a test every week. All right, enough of my life problems. **

"ALEC!" I moaned, panic seizing my heart. "Nonononono" The sparks danced from my fingers, energy coursing through my veins. I healed another cut, and yet another, but Alec still didn't open his eyes. I could feel the magic draining, much faster than before. If I used too much, I would pass out.

I forced myself to stop. My body shook with silent sobs as I pulled out my cell phone, dialing in three numbers. I could do no more for my Shadowhunter.

"Hello, what's your emergency?" The voice at the end said, her tone brisk.

I gasped for breath, trying to control myself. "My - my boyfriend," I managed. "Got j-jumped. He's dying, he's dying! Oh, God, there's nothing I can do, no, no, not Alec." Tears started blurring my vision again.

"Sir I need you to calm down. Your boyfriend will be alright. Tell me where you are."

I gasped the street name, and the city.

"Don't worry, help is on the way. Just stay calm, he'll be alright." I nodded and hung up, dialing in Izzy's number next.

—

Isabelle pov

"Jace, come _on_, I'm so goddamn _bored_," I whined, stretching and getting off the chair in his room. I plopped down on the bed next to him. He was spread out on the white comforter, absorbed in a weapons book. It was rare he got so into a book, that was more up Alec's lane. But the one time that he _did _read had to be the one day where I had _absolutely nothing_ to do.

"Go away Izzy," he muttered halfheartedly, turning yet another page. "Where's your little vampire boy toy?"

I scowled. "He's not my 'boy toy'. And _Simon_ is busy today. Something mundane." I shrugged.

I leaned back, resting my head against Jace's propped legs. "It's so boring without Alec," I grumbled.

Jace snorted. "As if Alec would be doing something with you even if he _was_ in New York," he said.

"Ugh! I liked the old days better. No one had any life, except for me of course. Now Alec has Magnus, you have Clary -"

"And you have Simon. Now go away and let me read." Jace disappeared behind his book again. "And the old days sucked," he added as an afterthought.

I nodded in agreement. The old days sucked. Suddenly, Jace yelped, clutching his _parabatai _rune. I sat up, startled.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, removing his hand. "What was that?"

"Alec?" I wondered out loud. Jace looked at me, expression unreadable.

Silence fell again, but I was on edge, and I could feel that Jace was too.

Suddenly my phone rang, making us both jump. I looked in surprise at the caller ID. Magnus? Why would he be calling me? Wasn't he in Hawaii with Alec?

I picked up the phone. "Magnus?" I asked hesitantly, a little concerned.

"Isabelle," He moaned. Panic flared in my chest. His voice was broken, and so _scared._ "Alec -" A dry sob wracked his body; I could hear it. "Ring, Logan came." He gasped for breath. "Magic's gone - pass out. Eyes won't open - 911 - mundane hospital - Clary - portal - proposed - not dead no no please not Alec, no," Magnus rambled. More sobs, more heavy breathing. He was hyperventilating.

"Magnus!" I screamed, heat pounding. "Magnus, I need you to calm the fuck down and tell me what happened. Where are you? Please!"

Magnus took a deep, shaky breath. "Hawaii," he said. He told me the street name and the nearest hospital.

"Jace, call Clary!" I shouted. Jace, who had been sitting upright next to me trying to hear the conversation with a look of pure fear on his face, quickly jumped up, already pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Alec," Magnus moaned again, his voice full of pain.

"What happened to Alec," I demanded, not too kindly.

"He-he-he went out," Magnus stuttered. "Logan -" He stopped, taking a few more quick breaths.

"Logan?" I roared. "What the fuck? I haven't heard that name in years!" I hated the guy. I didn't really mind him for a while, but one day, something changed. I noticed that whenever Alec looked at him, his gaze was full of fear, and that he did whatever the older boy said. No matter what it was. I didn't know what happened for a while. But I was walking by Alec's room once, and I could hear someone yelling inside. I knew eavesdropping was rude, but I stopped to listen anyways. I heard Logan's voice, saying something along the lines of 'you're disgusting, and don't deserve to be called a Shadowhunter. What would your parents say if they found out?' I heard a whimper, unmistakably Alec's. That was the first thing that clued me in to Alec's sexuality, and the one thing that made me hate Logan with a burning passion.

"Logan," Magnus repeated. "Found Alec. He hurt him, he nearly killed him!" He started to hyperventilate again. Just then, I heard sirens in the distance. "They're here," he said, his voice flat. I raced to my room and grabbed my whip and stele, just in case. I sped out, nearly crashing into Jace.

"She's just outside," he said, talking about Clary. I nodded, and ran to the elevator, Jace at my heels. It finally dinged open, and the creaky mechanism slowly jerked us down. I paced back and forth, trying to keep my worry on the edge of my mind.

Finally the doors struggled open, and Clary was waiting on the other side, sorry and confusion plain on her face.

"Isabelle? What going on?" she asked.

"Make a portal, here's my stele." I told her the street name. She gave me a bewildered look, but did as I told.

"What happened?" she repeated as she drew.

"Alec's hurt, almost dead. Logan -" I stopped and closed my eyes. Jace froze.

"Logan?" he growled. "Who would've guessed." His tone was flippant, but I knew he was fighting panic. We all were.

—

Magnus pov

The ambulance stopped right next to Alec's body, which was cradled in my arms. The paramedics ran out with a stretcher. They started to load him up, and I hesitantly let go. In my 800 years of existence, I didn't have much experience with mundane doctors and hospitals, and I didn't trust them very much.

"Sir?" One of them stopped by me. I looked up. He did a double take. "You eyes...?"

Scowling, I quickly applied glamour to my eyes to make them appear normal. More magic seeped out of me. I felt exhausted. "What about them?" I growled.

He looked again. "Nothing, sorry. I thought I saw... never mind. How do you know this man?" he gestured towards Alec.

"He's my boyfriend. Fiancé." I quickly corrected myself, glancing at the ring on my finger.

"Oh," he said, trying to cover up his startled expression. I glowered at him.

"Ok, let's go!" someone yelled. I got up and jumped into the back of the ambulance, glaring at anyone who looked like they might argue. No one did.

The man from before continued to question me. "How long was he laying there before you found him?"

"I don't know!" I snapped, tears of frustration and worry starting to spill. I took a deep breath. _Calm down_, I told myself. "I came for him a little over an hour after he left our hotel room. I don't know how long he was like that."

"Ok. Have you contacted any other family?"

"His siblings should be here soon," I muttered, watching Alec's still body as the paramedics attended to him. Finally they stabilized him, and backed away. I scooted closer and picked up him hand. It was warm.

"It'll be ok, Alec," I started rambling. "You'll wake up soon. Right? I still have a lot planned for this vacation. We were gonna have so much fun. We still will."

Eventually, we pulled into the hospital, and I backed away as they rushed him into the emergency room. I headed to the waiting room and sat. And waited.

Isabelle and Jace, along with Clary, didn't take too long to come, but it felt like years. They had visitor stickers on their shirts, and looked worried.

"Is he ok?" Jace was first to speak.

I shrugged. "They took him into the emergency room."

"Are _you _ok?" Isabelle asked.

I shook my head, knowing that if I tried to speak, I would start bawling.

Izzy noticed. She came over and wrapped her arms around me. "It's ok. He'll be fine."

I buried my face into her shoulder. "I wasn't enough," I gasped. "I couldn't save him."

"Shh, it's ok. You never know, your magic could have been the difference between life and death."

She held me for a while as I cried noiselessly into her shirt. Finally, I willed myself to stop. Crying wouldn't help Alec. I had to stay strong.

I pulled away from her, and sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. She sat down next no me, and Clary and Jace sat across from me.

"Magnus," Izzy hesitated. "What exactly happened?"

I drew a shaky breath. "Alec went out by himself. He said he was getting a surprise for me. He said he would be back after half an hour. An hour passed, and he didn't come back, so I portaled to the street he said he was on. I found him on the ground, nearly dead, in a pool of his own blood." I shuddered. "It was everywhere, it covered every inch of his skin and clothes. He said Logan came."

Jace scowled. "I always knew something was off about that Logan guy."

"I still don't understand why he would do that to Alec," I muttered to myself.

"Simple," Izzy said, overhearing me. "Alec is gay and happy. Logan is a homophobic asshole and is not. So he hates Alec, and decides to hurt him. I'm surprised he didn't change from four years ago."

My mouth quirked a little at 'homophobic asshole'.

"Alec's going to be ok," Clary murmured. I nodded.

_But you weren't enough to save him_, I thought.

**A/N: Ok, I didn't exactly like that chapter. Did everyone overreact, especially Magnus? I felt like there were too many tears, but that night just be me. I'm not sure. **

**Anyways, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but I'm not making any promises. Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey I'm back! This one didn't take too long :). Just FYI, I updated my profile with new story ideas! Yes! Go check them out. **

Magnus pov

The operation took a long time, but that was probably because I was on edge with worry. Izzy insisted that I sleep, claiming that I looked exhausted, but I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes for longer than a second. Alec's broken form flashed beneath my eyelids the moment I shut them.

Finally they brought him out. He was still unconscious. I rushed over to him, but I was stopped by our social worker person.

I didn't exactly hear what she was saying, but I few words stuck in my mind. "Internal bleeding... deep wounds... coma... he'll wake up soon... _if_ he wakes up..." I think I lost it then. My head started spinning, and my hands shook.

Finally, she shut up, with a final "two visitors at a time".

I looked over at Jace and Isabelle and hesitated.

"Go," Jace said. I shot him a grateful look and flew into Alec's room.

He was laying in a hospital bed, midnight hair spread out across the white pillows. His arms were on either side of him, palm down, and he had a few tubes and needles sticking out from his arms. The permanent runes stood out like ash on snow. His eyes were closed, and he looked almost peaceful. He could have been asleep, except his skin was deathly pale, blue veins visible.

If_ he wakes up. _Thesocial worker's annoyingly cheery voice rang through my head.

I sat in a chair next to his bed and took his hand in my own again.

"Alec, can you hear me? I heard that people in comas can her everything." I took a deep breath, forcing my tears back. If Alec really _could_ hear me, then I didn't want him to hear me cry.

"You can't leave me. We have so much planned. We still have to get married! I was planning on a big flashy wedding, but we don't have to if you don't want to. It can be small, just family. And close friends. And I'll try not to make it _too_ glittery." I let out a weak laugh. "But we need a little glitter. It wouldn't say _Magnus_ without glitter."

_"Wedding?"_ A disbelieving voice said behind me.

I turned around. Izzy was standing in the doorframe, an astonished look on her face. I couldn't help but grin as I gestured to another chair. She pulled it up onto the other side of the bed and took Alec's other hand before facing me.

"Once again, wedding?" she asked.

"Wedding," I repeated, smirking. I held up my hand, the one with the ring on it. She stared at it, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Wha- when- how-" she stuttered, before exclaiming; "Were you ever planning on telling anyone?"

I frowned. "Of course. Although it hasn't exactly been my top priority recently."

She winced. "Sorry. But wait, _Alec_ proposed?"

"Yes Alec proposed, but-"

"Alec doesn't seem like the proposing type. I always thought you would end up proposing," She interrupted, not really hearing me.

"Me too. But people tend to surprise me. Especially Alexander."

"So when did he do it? Was is romantic!" She beamed expectantly at me.

I smiled bitterly. "Yeah, it was romantic. Although I wouldn't have minded rose petals and candles and stuff, rather than on a street in Hawaii, soaked in his own blood."

Isabelle's face fell as she put two and two together. "Magnus, I'm so sorry," she whispered, releasing Alec's hand and walking around the bed to embrace me. I patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"It's ok, _I'm_ sorry. That was a mood killer. I'm just so scared that he'll never wa-"

"Shh, don't say it. I'll get Jace now, ok?" She stepped away. I nodded, and she kissed Alec's forehead before turning and walking out the door.

I sighed, and let my head hang.

—

Alec pov

I opened my eyes to darkness. What happened? Where was I?

An annoying beeping sound interrupted my train of thought. It was steady, like a heartbeat. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _I scowled and tuned it out, focusing on my thoughts.

Suddenly, it all came crashing back to me. Logan. Pain. Words. Magnus. Magic. Healing. Surpri- my insides twisted. Did I give Magnus his surprise? Did I do it?

Then his smiling face came back to me. He said yes. _He said yes_.

I smiled.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I glanced at my surrounding again, before slowly getting to my feet. It was dark, pitch black. I was standing on something solid, but all I could see was the same darkness under my feet.

I stretched my arms out in front of me, feeling. My pale skin glowed like a ghost's; white against the black space, the runes as dark as ink. It was then I noticed that I wasn't injured. Strange. I remember being hurt, badly hurt.

Was I dead? My heart constricted at the thought. Magnus... We were engaged! I can't leave him!

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I did a 360, trying to find anything that might lead me back to Magnus, but all I saw was darkness.

Just then, something caught my eye. It was a speck of white light. A small speck, but big enough to see clearly amid the blackness.

I felt drawn to the light, like a moth to the flame. All other thoughts left my mind, except that I needed to reach the light.

I started walking, zombie-lile, towards the light. It grew bigger as I moved closer.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I sped up, the light getting stronger.

Finally, I reached close enough to see what caused the light. It was like the darkness just stopped, and the light appeared. I could have easily taken a pencil and a ruler and drawn a dividing line between the dark and the light. I peered into the light. Beyond it, beautiful green fields and a shining blue river was visible. The sky was clear, and it looked like the perfect day to go outside. In fact, it was a picture perfect place. Not a single blade of grass was out of place.

Which is what made me stop in my tracks. It seemed like a too-good-to-be-true kind of place. In all the books, bad things happened in places lie this.

Suddenly, someone appeared in the distance. A familiar shock of black hair stood out against the colorful landscape.

The figure grew closer and closer, and I gasped when I saw who it was.

_"Max?"_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

His blue eyes, so much like mine, shone with excitement and worry. His glasses were perched crookedly on his nose, like always, and his hair was ruffled.

_"Alec?" _His voice was full of astonishment.

"Max!" I lifted my foot up to take another step forward, a step onto the green grass.

"ALEC STOP!" Max yelled, panic seizing his features. He started running towards me. I froze, and put my foot back down on the blackness.

_Beepbeep. Beep_.

He reached me, and stretched his hand out to touch me. But his hand collided with an unseen force between me and him; where the line between the darkness and the light was. I tilted my head in confusion.

I reached my hand out too, to see if I collided with the same force.

"No, Alec!" Max sounded scared again. I stopped, and let my hand drop to my side.

"What's happening?" I asked, looking my brother up and down. "How are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?" He sounded older somehow.

I didn't register what he said. "You're dead," I said, thoughts racing. "Am I dead too?" For some reason, panic surged through me, but I wasn't entirely sure why. All I could focus on was Max.

"Not yet," he explained. "But if you step any closer though, you might not be able to go back." He gestured to the line.

I nodded.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I scowled at the air. "What is that beeping noise?"

Max shrugged, thoughts preoccupied. "I don't hear anything." Then he turned to me. "You have to go back."

"Back? Back where? Not to the darkness. I want to stay here with you." I started to take a step again.

_Beepbeep. Beep._

Max jumped in fear. "Wait, Alec, stop!" I paused, my foot hovering three inches off the ground.

"Why?" I whined. Deep down, I knew I was being unreasonable, but the all-too-perfect place was drawing me in. I could only think about how I wanted to be there, with Max.

"You can't step in here." Max, said, his words rushed. I pouted. "Because! Because you have a choice. When I died, I was dumped straight into this place." I didn't see what was wrong with that. There was something so alluring about it. "But you! You have a choice. You are in between life and death. You can pick. And right now, I know you want to come here, but soon you'll realize what a mistake that was. You'll leave behind everything. Isabelle. Jace."

I furrowed my brow. There was something familiar about the names, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged it off, bringing my foot down, slowly. Max's eyes grew wide.

"Mom! Dad!" He screamed. The words barely registered in my mind.

He tried one more. "Magnus!"

I froze.

But it was too late. My foot was on the ground.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_.

—

Magnus pov

It had been two days. Alec had been in a coma for two days. I hadn't slept at all, no matter how much Izzy insisted. I knew I needed it, but I also knew I wouldn't be able to close my eyes. As a result, I was left magic-less.

Jace and Clary were in the room right now, the latter comforting the former. I leaned against the wall outside, yet another cup of horrible hospital coffee in my hand. I drained it in one more gulp, and tossed it I it the trash.

I was about to trudge to the lobby to grab some more when I heard something.

_Beepbeep. Beep._

Alec's heart monitor, which had been beeping at a steady pace for over 48 hours, suddenly stuttered.

I glanced into the room, heart pounding in anticipation. What did that mean?

Alec was still laying in the bed, not moving. I caught Jace's eye, and saw my confusion reflected in his gold orbs.

Shrugging lightly, I leaned back against the wall outside the room. The monitor steadied again.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I let my mind wander, subconsciously twisting the engagement ring on my finger. I was scared. Scared of losing Alec, now or many years into the future. Scared because I was about to do something I had never done before in all my years of living. I was about to get married. Both those ideas scared the absolute shit out of me. I hated being scared.

I heard Clary whisper something comforting to Jace. My heart clenched. All the times Alec did the same to me, or me to Alec, all came flooding back.

_Alec will survive,_ I told myself. He will survive.

Isabelle came back then, holding two cups of lukewarm coffee. Pathetic excuses for coffee. But it wasn't like I could just snap my fingers and have a steaming latte in my hands, with my magic being weak and all, so I accepted the tasteless drink gratefully.

Izzy stood next to me, her silent presence comforting. She gave me a smile. I forced one back.

_Beepbeep. Beep._

I peeked into the room again. Why did it keep doing that? What did it mean?

I exchanged a glance with Izzy. She didn't know either. But Clary turned around, her face worried.

"I don't think... I don't think that's a good thing," she whispered, hesitating.

My insides twisted uncomfortably.

The monitor went on.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beepbeep. Beep. _

I didn't know what to say. Ididn't know what to do. Lucky for me, I didn't have time to react before the monitor went haywire.

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP. _

**A/N: Um yeah another cliffy I'm sorry. I'll try to update asap. So how did you like this chapter? I was actually pretty proud of how it turned out. I hope it wasn't too confusing. **

**And I'm obviously no expert on medical and hospital stuff, so I apologize for any mistakes I made regarding that. **

**Time for some math. Reviews = Faster updates. More or less.**

**Oh and don't forget! I have ****_more_**** new story ideas on my profile! Go check it out! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! I had writer's block but I ****_finally_**** got over it, so here's chapter 7!**

Alec pov

I stood there with one foot in the light, and one in the dark. A feeling of panic surged in my chest, and I looked in horror at Max. He had a stricken expression on his face.

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_.

The noise intensified in my head.

"Magnus!" I gasped. Guilt surged through me. Had I... _forgotten_... him?

"No!" I tried to pull my foot back through the dividing line, but it refused to budge. I started to cry, tears of panic rolling down my cheeks.

I yanked my leg back, but it stayed firmly planted on the other side.

I didn't hear Max screaming my name, until he slapped my knee. I looked up at him.

"Alec!" he yelled. I paused. He ran a hand through his already messy raven hair, making it stand up. "It's too late! I told you,_ I told you_!" He started pacing. I looked down at myself.

Only one leg was in the light side. Everything else resided in the dark. Slowly, I tried to pull my leg back.

Max was still pacing, and muttering to himself. My leg started to move, and my heart leapt, hope and determination seizing me. I pulled back harder. My leg felt like it was going to be ripped off, but I didn't stop. It was moving slowly, as if through almost solid gel. But it was moving.

My leg felt about ready to fall off, and I had only pulled out about an inch. I was about ready to give up. Just when I was about to let go, setting my foot back down onto the green grass, a picture of Magnus's face popped into my head. He was smiling, white teeth glittering. His hair, down the way I liked it, was covered in glitter. And his eyes shone with such happiness and love. I pulled my leg harder. I needed to get home to Magnus.

"Aaaaaaahhh," I moaned, wincing in pain. Max looked up in concern. His eyes widened as he saw what I was doing.

"By the Angel, it's working!" he exclaimed. He rushed to me and started pushing my leg, trying to force it out.

"Ow!" I yelled indignantly. But I kept pulling.

Suddenly, with a loud _POP_, I stumbled back into the darkness with both feet intact. I looked up the incredulously, and caught Max's eyes. He looked astonished.

"No one has ever made it out," he whispered. I didn't hear him, instead I stood up, my leg shaking. It trembled as I put my weight on it.

Several choice cuss words were flying through my head, but I didn't say them out loud, for Max's sake. How was I supposed to get out of here if I couldn't even stand?

"Imagine it healed." Max's voice was quiet. I looked up at him in surprise, but did what he said. I put my weight back on both feet. It worked.

"How -" I asked, but he cut me off.

"You tend to pick up a thing or two, living here." His voice was sad. I couldn't help but feel guilt surge up in me. I was leaving my baby brother - once again.

"Max, I -"

"Don't. I'm fine here. It's actually pretty nice. Go now. Everyone's waiting for you. Magnus is waiting for you." He sounded older, wiser. I gave him a small smile.

"Bye, Max. I love you. We all do. And I'm sorry."

He beamed. "Bye, Alec." His voice started to fade. "Don't blame yourself." That was the last thing I heard before he was gone.

I turned away from the light, fighting back grief. I turned away, and started to run.

—

Magnus pov

Alec's monitor was still going berserk, and I leapt out of the way as nurses and doctors rushed into the room. They were shouting back and forth, but I didn't hear what they were saying. A wall of white noise was building up inside my head, until I heard nothing, thought nothing. But the feeling of panic was real. My heart skittered.

"Magnus!" I didn't realize Izzy was calling my name. "Magnus, it'll be ok! He'll be fine, calm down, shh." I placed a hand on the wall and took deep breaths. _Stay strong._ I told myself. _Alec won't leave you. He loves you._

I even out my breathing, but I can't stop my heart's pounding.

The monitors hadn't stopped yet. I peeked into the room. Alec was surrounded by the doctors, all of them doing something or the other.

"I can't figure out what's wrong!" One of them yelled.

"Nothing's changed! He's stable!" screamed another.

_He's not fucking stable you idiots!_ I wanted to yell. _He's dying, and you're not doing a single thing!_ I refrained myself. The last thing I wanted to do was get kicked out of the hospital.

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_.

Finally, one of the doctors came out of the room. I glared at him.

He turned to all of us, who were waiting outside nervously, and sighed softly. "There's nothing we can do."

My breathing started to pick up again. Izzy cut in. "Will he be alright? What's with the beeping?"

"I-I don't know." The doctor looked uncomfortable. I saw right through him. I knew what he was going to say. I didn't want him to say it. But I didn't stop him from continuing. "There's nothing wrong with him. His body is perfectly intact. Which means that it's something close to a heart failure."

Izzy swallowed. "W-w-will he, will he make it?" Her voice shook, like my hands. They wouldn't stop shaking.

_Don't say it don't say it don't say it don't say it don't don't don't don't. _

The doctor looked away. I squeezed my eyes shut. As if that would ease the pain.

"It's... it's not likely," he said quietly. "I'm sorry." He turned abruptly and walked away.

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_.

I stumbled into Alec's room, and collapsed into the hard plastic chair. I grabbed his hand and squeezed, willing the cold fingers to squeeze back. My entire body was trembling, but no tears came. Izzy followed me in, mascara tear tracks down her face. I wouldn't be surprised if I looked like that too, except worse.

Jace and Clary came next. I guess they didn't care how many visitors came to see Alec now. They sat across from Izzy and I. Jace was crying too, shoulders shaking silently. I had never seen him cry.

Clary looked at me, her eyes full of tears and empathy. She had experienced the same thing when Jace died, before the angel Raziel brought him back. But there was no angel to bring Alec back today.

I dropped my head into my hands, grief and despair filling me. Sure, there was a small chance that Alexander would still wake up. But Shadowhunters weren't known for being lucky when it came to small chances of survival. There were only so many times you could come this close to death and still make it out alive.

The lump in my throat grew. Just as the first tear started to fall, leaving a shining track down my cheek, I felt Alec's fingers twitch.

I suddenly sat up, but I didn't let his hand go. Everyone else turned to look at me, startled by the sudden change of atmosphere.

There it was again. A slight movement in his hands.

"Alec?" I gasped, voice rough.

Another twitch, visible this time. Everyone audibly. sucked in their breath.

It was then I noticed that the monitor had quieted down, back to its normal rate.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Alexander!" My heart leapt.

He briefly squeezed my hand back. I nearly jerked away in astonishment, but I stopped myself.

Suddenly, he opened his brilliant ocean blue eyes, which were full of panic and fear.

"Magnus!" he gasped.

**A/N: YAY Alec's alive! Did you like this chapter? I hope it wasn't too confusing. I wasn't entirely please with the ending, but whatever. I couldn't make it come out right. And this chapter's also a little short :(. Sorry. **

**But anyways, review and let me know what you thought! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hawaiian Dreams and Old Enemies

Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, chapter 8! **

Alec pov

I locked eyes with Jace's golden ones first. My heart was going a mile a minute, and sweat covered my forehead.

"Alec!" he said in astonishment.

"Jace?" I turned my head slowly. Clary was next to him, her wide green eyes full of relief. Isabelle was next to her. The worry and happiness was plain on her face. "Izzy?"

"You're awake!"

A rush of guilt swept through me as I looked at her. Neither of my siblings had crossed my mind when I was in that dark place. It was Magnus who had brought me back.

_Magnus,_ I thought.

I turned my head, the panic sweeping through me once again. But there, sitting in a hard plastic chair, was my love.

"Magnus," I breathed. His features twisted into a wry smile, and a tear slipped down his cheek. Instinctually, I reached out and wiped my thumb under his eye, catching another. My hand shook, still weak.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault. You didn't have any control."

_But I did_, I thought. _Or was it all a dream?_

I just nodded.

I took another look around the room. Everyone looked exhausted, both Izzy and Magnus had streaks down their faces where their makeup had run. All of their hair was rumpled and their clothes unkept.

"Did you -" I cleared my throat. "Did any of you guys sleep? Wait... how long was I even out?"

"You were in a coma for two, almost three days," jace said matter-of-factly. My eyes widened. A coma? For _three days_? "And I slept a little last night, and so did Clary. And I think Izzy too. But I don't know about Magnus."

I turned to the warlock. He shook his head slightly, giving me a half shrug.

Before I could reply, a doctor in a white coat rushed in. I gripped Magnus's hand. He squeezed back comfortingly.

"He's awake!" the doctor exclaimed. "Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

I thought about for a second. "Like shit." I was covered in partially healed cuts and wounds, and sore as hell. The doctor nodded knowingly and I looked at Magnus. "But I'm alright."

"Good." He turned to the people crowded around my bed. "Ok, if I can have everyone out for just five minutes, I need to check some things and run some quick tests."

They got up to leave, but I clutched Magnus's hand tighter. I didn't want him out of my sight just yet. Or ever. He looked at me in confusion.

"Don't go." My voice cracked.

He nodded and sat back down. The doctor looked slightly affronted but didn't say anything.

"Ok let's start. What's your full name?"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," I recited monotonously.

"Where do you live?"

"Brooklyn."

The questions went on likewise for a minute or so.

Finally he stopped, and I took to opportunity to speak.

"Can I use the restroom?" I blushed a little. Magnus grinned.

"Do you think you can walk?" the doctor asked.

"Um..." The vision of me collapsing after putting weight on my right foot in the dark place flashed before me. But that was a dream. Right? "Yes." I said, answering the doctor's question.

"Well then sure." I sat up and turned to face the edge of the bed. Magnus helped me stand, and I leaned on him. He stepped away. I gingerly put my right foot on the ground.

And nearly crumpled to the ground.

Magnus caught me before I hit the ground.

"Alec! Are you ok?" his voice sounded scared.

I gasped, leaning into him. My upper thigh felt like it was on fire. The exact same place that burned when I pulled my leg out of the light.

It wasn't a dream.

I snapped. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. Tears of grief for leaving Max, tears of guilt for forgetting everyone that I loved, and tears of fear because I had almost died willingly.

The doctor assumed they were tears of pain. But Magnus knew better. He hugged me and whispered "Shh, it'll be ok, we'll deal with it later" in my ear.

I stopped my unreasonable tears, sniffing.

"I really have to pee," I murmured.

"I'll take you," Magnus said kindly, taking my arm and wrapping it around his shoulders, his arm securing around my waist. Leaning heavily on him, I limped out the door. The doctor stood behind us, a bemused expression on his face.

—

Magnus pov

Alec was forced to stay in the hospital overnight. Just in case something happens, yada yada yada. To me it was another night where Jace couldn't just draw an _iratze _on him and get this over with.

Everyone stayed over with Alec. We all slept in the painfully uncomfortable plastic chairs around his room, even though he insisted we find a better place to sleep.

My chair was right next to Alec, my head resting on a pillow on his bed. The Shadowhunters fell asleep right away, and a few minutes later, I was drifting off too.

—

I woke up to quiet crying and whimpering. I jerked up, wide awake, and fear pumping through my body. My fingers sparked with weak light. I was surprised I woke up; usually after using this much magic and getting this little sleep, I won't wake up for days.

This thought flitted away as I looked at Alec. He was curled up in a ball, tears soaking the pillow, eyes tightly shut.

"Alec?" I gently shook his shoulder. He flinched. I shook him harder, causing him to cry louder. I stopped, not wanting to wake the others.

I picked up his hand and started playing with it, wondering what I should do. I didn't have nearly enough magic in me to do anything with that.

Once again, a feeling of uselessness passed over me. I hadn't felt this useless since I was a child. I hated the feeling, and it was even worse now, because it was Alec's life. I had to depend on mundanes to do what _I_ should have been able to do.

Alec woke up eventually. He opened an eye, his expression confused and scared. I quickly turned my attention to him.

"Alec, baby, are you ok?" I whispered. He squeezed my hand and shook his head, slightly.

"Lay down with me?" he asked timidly. I nodded and climbed in, working my way around the equipment and tubes. Finally I slipped under the hospital bed's blankets. Alec immediately melted into me, clutching me tight, tears wetting my shirt. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Shh, it'll be alright, I'm right here, love. Don't worry," I crooned, and slowly he relaxed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, almost unintelligibly.

"For what?" I asked, pressing a kiss on his sweaty head.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated, tears streaming down his face again. I held him closer, stroking his limp hair. "I forgot you, I'm sorry. I forgot. I didn't want to leave you, I couldn't help it. It wasn't my fault!" He was rambling, crying harder as his words became less comprehensible.

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I soothed him anyways. "Shh, I know it wasn't, it's ok, I forgive you. It's ok, it's ok." I held his shaking body and repeated the same words until he fell asleep.

—

I woke up the next morning, the hard edge of the bed digging into my back. My magic was still pretty weak; I needed more sleep.

Alec was still curled up next to me, face pressed into my side legs tangled with mine. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and closed my eyes.

Before I could drift off, someone cleared their throat behind me. There stood the doctor from yesterday, looking embarrassed. It was then I noticed that it was nearly noon, and everyone else was gone.

I turned to the doctor again. "He's still asleep," I whispered.

"I know. We needed to run a couple more tests to make sure he's good to go before we release him," he said not bothering to be quiet. Alec shifted a little. I glared at the doctor. He ignored me. "And you're not supposed to be in the bed."

I scowled, but proceeded to untangle myself from Alec. He whimpered in his sleep and clutched me tighter.

I looked back at the doctor, a slightly smug expression on my face. He frowned.

"Wake him up," he said monotonously.

"No. Let him sleep," I countered. I knew how much Alec hated being woken up for no good reason. As much as I wanted to get home, I didn't want four sleep-deprived Shadowhunters to deal with. One sleep deprived warlock was enough, even if that warlock was me.

The doctor pursed his lips, but nodded. "Fine. But you really need to get out of the bed. It's against hospital regulations for a visitor to sleep in a patient's bed; I could get in trouble.

I was starting to hate this doctor, but I didn't argue. I kissed Alec again and slipped out of the bed. My heart clenched when he reached out for me and grabbed air.

I sat in my chair for a few minutes before my boyfr - fiancé woke up with a start.

"Magnus!" he moaned, voice afraid.

"Alec, I'm right here, it's ok!" The fear in his eyes scared me.

He looked at me, focusing. "Don't leave me," he whispered quietly.

"I won't, I promise. Shh." I held him for a little, until the doctor came back.

"Good, you're up. Did you sleep well?" The concern in his voice made me want to slap him for some reason.

Alec hesitated. "Yeah, it was fine."

We both knew that was a lie.

The doctor did whatever mental-stability-check-or-something-tests he needed to do before making Alec stand up again.

I was prepared this time, so when he fell after putting weight on his right leg, I caught him right away. He smiled at me, but it looked forced. His eyes had a faraway look, and he looked scared.

"Are you ok?" I whispered in his ear.

Slowly, he shook his head.

**A/N: Hey! I didn't really like this chapter, it was kind of a filler. Sorry about the shortness :/. I promise I'll pick things up again in the next chapter. **

**So I am seriously debating something for the next chapter few chapters... does anyone want to help me out? Not really a beta, it's just for this one idea I'm considering for this story. Just pm me, if you're interested, that would be great! **

**Anyways, review please! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, sorry this one took so long. While figuring things out for this chapter, I wrote a oneshot, just a little idea that popped into my head one night. It's called Ave Atque Vale, go check it out. **

Alec pov

I was released later that day. In a wheelchair. My cheeks felt warm as Magnus wheeled me out; I hated being pushed around like that. I wanted to walk.

As soon as we turned a corner, Clary drew a portal rune on the nearest wall. Magnus pushed me through first, and everyone followed, ending up right in front of our hotel door. The portal behind us faded.

Magnus shuffled around for the key card, and swiped it into the door handle. The green light flashed, and he opened it, wheeling me in. Jace, Clary, and Isabelle were right on his heels, anxious.

Jace wasted no time. As soon and Izzy closed the door behind us, he pulled out his stele and approached me. He loomed above me, grinning, making me feel small. I scowled at him.

"Where am I marking you?" he asked, kneeling down and grinning devilishly. I blushed hard, and added a glare to my scowl.

"Just above my knee," I grumbled, pulling my shorts up a little bit. There was no way I was going to pull them up any more.

Jace drew the _iratze_, stark black against pale white.

I wasn't sure what happened. The rune faded and disappeared too fast, leaving a nearly invisible silvery scar. Jace just shrugged.

"Stand up," he suggested, moving out of my way. Magnus immediately shifted closer to me.

"Ok," I said, the nervousness plain in my voice, apprehension gnawing at my stomach. I hesitated, and slowly stood up.

I barely had time to fall before Magnus caught me. My whole right thigh felt numb, as if it wasn't there.

I caught Magnus's eye. The same fear I felt reflected back at me.

My thoughts flitted back to what the doctor said before assigning me the wheelchair.

_"__Paralysis is the most likely explanation, although I'm not exactly sure why it would occur. If it _is_ paralysis, then there's a possibility it could be temporary. There's also a much bigger possibility that you will never walk again. I'm sorry."_

My heartbeat started to speed up with my breathing. Then, I had just brushed it off, thinking that an _iratze_ could fix whatever it was. But now...

I looked up at Magnus again. I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"We always have my magic," he said, mostly to himself. "As soon as I rest."

I nodded, but his words didn't do anything to ease me. I now understood Max's fear on me even touching the light side of the dream place. Whatever goes in there dies.

"Let's go home," I whispered. Magnus nodded in agreement. He gently placed me back down on the wheelchair and then disappeared to go collect our belongings.

My siblings and Clary came up to me. I lifted my head out of my hands and gave them a weak smile. They all looked grave.

Izzy sniffed. I looked at her. A tear had managed to escape from her eye, and it rolled down her already-tear-stained face. I put my hand on her arm.

"Don't," I said quietly. "It'll be ok. Magnus will heal me, I'll walk again." I felt like I was trying to convince myself more than her.

"But what if you don't?" she replied, upset.

I was saved from having to reply by Magnus's appearance.

"Clary?" he asked tiredly. She nodded and got up to make yet another portal, but not before placing her hand on my good knee and giving me a small smile. I smiled back, grateful for her presence.

—

Magnus and I ended up at out flat, and the rest of them at the Institute. We were all exhausted, so they decided to just crash in their own rooms. He promised to keep them updated.

I yawned as he walked over to face me.

"Me too," he sighed before gently lifting me up, bridal style. I yelped in surprise.

"Magnus!" My voice squeaked. He chuckled softly, and carried me to our bedroom. He laid me down on my side of the bed and tucked me in, before going to the other side and getting in himself. I scooted closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around me. We both fell asleep almost instantly.

—

I stood in a bright green field surrounded by beautiful mountains. A river snaked it's way across the land, a few yards left of me. The place looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it. I turned a full circle, trying to get my bearings.

Behind me, there was a wall of black. Curious, I walked towards it.

The green grass dropped away into what looked like pitch blackness. I reached out to touch it, but my hand was stopped by some invisible force. That's when it all came crashing down on me.

I was in the light.

I placed both palms on the invisible wall.

Suddenly, someone materialized in front of me. He was just standing there, as if he were waiting for something. Someone. His silky, dark hair was spiked up, the tips dyed purple and blue. His skin and clothes sparkled. A splash of color in the midst of blackness.

"Magnus!" I gasped. "Magnus!"

He didn't notice me.

"Magnus!" I started banging my fists against the invisible wall. He still didn't turn. "Magnus, please! I'm right here!"

The warlock sighed and turned away. He started walking in the opposite direction, into the dark. I started to cry, the frustration and hopelessness pouring out of me.

"Magnus, I'm here! Don't leave me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to die, don't leave!" I pounded the wall causing my clenched fists to ache. The tears were dripping down my face and onto the green grass below me.

Magnus kept walking, growing smaller and smaller.

"MAGNUS!" I screamed. He disappeared, the darkness swallowing him up.

"No, Magnus, no. No..." I kept whispering his name over and over again, before sliding to the ground. I curled up in a ball, and rocked back and forth, crying, shaking, and calling out for my love.

Suddenly, someone shook my shoulder. I ignored it, but the shaking continued. Growing irritated, I looked up, only to find myself looking into the most beautiful eyes ever.

The green landscape dissipated before me, and I found myself in our room. My eyes darted around the room in confusion.

"Alec, shh, it's ok."

I turned back to the voice.

"Magnus," I whispered, relief plain in my voice. He embraced me, and I melted into him. It was just a dream, just a dream.

I fell back asleep eventually, safe in my love's arms.

—

Magnus pov

I woke up a good thirteen hours after Alec fell back asleep. That was the second nightmare in a row, and both times, he woke up crying. It worried me, but I didn't want to force anything out of him if he wasn't ready to share.

I yawned and stretched, sitting up.

"Magnus! You're up!" I jumped at the voice, before doing a double take. The bed was empty, except for me. I looked around but there was no one there. Where was Alec? Did he realize he could walk? Did he walk away? Hope filled my chest.

"Magnus, down here," Alec called. I crawled over to Alec's side of the bed, where the voice was coming from, and peered down. There he was, on the floor, leaning against the side table. He grinned sheepishly up at me.

"What are you doing down there?" I asked in astonishment, jumping of the bed and picking him up.

"Uhh, I was thirsty and you were asleep, and I kinda forgot I couldn't stand, so I climbed out of bed and fell. I'm surprised you didn't wake up with all the commotion I made." His smiled, cheeks pink.

I signed in exasperation and carried him out the door and onto the couch. "Wait here," I said before going into the kitchen to get him some water.

"Like I can move," he called back, voice only slightly bitter.

I came back with a glass of cold water. He accepted it gratefully and gulped it down. I sat on the couch and pulled his feet into my lap.

My magic wasn't at full strength yet, but it was enough to hopefully heal his leg. Alec saw what I was doing, and set the glass down, looking at me with an expression of hope and fear.

I gave him a reassuring smile before letting my fingers spark. I placed my hands on his thigh and willed the magic out of me and I to him. They were bathed in a soft blue light as I healed him.

After a minute or so, I stopped. There was nothing more that I could do. I was tired again, but not exhausted.

"Try again," I whispered. Alec nodded and I gently pushed his feet into the floor before standing up. Just in case.

My heart sank as Alec collapsed into my ready arms, again. He buried his face into my shoulder, arms sagging in defeat. I stroked his hair soothingly, but fear began to dance in my chest. Even my... even my magic hadn't worked.

It was then I realized Alec was shaking, fighting back tears. I carried him back to bed and lay down with him, even though I had just woken up half an hour ago. His face was still hidden in my chest.

"Hey," I murmured. "Look at me."

He did. I saw the fear plain on his face, and the hopelessness in his eyes.

"It'll be ok," I cooed, kissing his forehead. "You'll be fine." He nodded and yawned suddenly. "Sleep, if you're still tired." I said.

He shook his head vigorously. "No, no I don't want to sleep. If I sleep, I'll be back _there_." He shut his eyes tight, trying to ward off whatever images were in his head.

"Where?" I asked.

"The light. I'll be back in the light."

"What do you mean, baby?" I kept my voice soft, trying to get rid of his deer-caught-in-headlights expression.

"I'll be in the light, trapped. And you, you won't see me. You'll leave." He turned to me, worry in his eyes. "You won't leave me, will you? Don't leave me again."

"I would never leave you," I whispered into his hair, drawing him close.

—

Alec woke up screaming again; screaming my name. His cheeks were wet with tears, and he clutched the blanket around him like a lifeline.

I shook him, over and over, harder and harder. His eyes flew open finally, his expression wild. Finally, he focused on me and sobbed quietly into my bare chest.

"You left me. You said you wouldn't," he said, barely audible through his labored breaths.

"I'm right here. I won't leave you. I would never leave you."

His body shook in my arms.

For the third time in a row, I held and comforted my love until his breathing evened, and his eyes shut.

**A/N: Ok, that one was alright. Thanks to TheGirlOfThorns for helping me with my ideas for this story :)). **

**Anyways, review, I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible ㈳6. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, I'm back finally! **

Alec pov

I woke up late the next day, feeling refreshed. My leg still felt numb, as if it wasn't there.

Magnus's arm was wrapped around my middle, holding me close. His breathing was even, and his dark hair was tousled. Smiling, I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into his chest, inhaling. He smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon, with the musky scent of magic lingering around him. He murmured something in his sleep, eyelids twitching.

Eventually I leaned back, watching him. His hair sparkled here and there from the few specks of glitter that stubbornly stayed in for days.

Magnus shifted a little, and cracked open one eyelid. He saw me and gave me a small grin. I reached up and stroked his cheekbone with my thumb before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Morning, darling," he replied. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long."

We lay there in silence for a while, soaking up each other's nearness. Suddenly, my stomach growled.

Magnus chuckled. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything. Actually no, I want donuts."

He looked mildly surprised. "Donuts? Since when do you like donuts?"

I half shrugged, still laying on my side. "I've only had them a few times, but they're good. Just not healthy."

He laughed. "Ok, then sure."

Still smiling, Magnus slid out of bed and walked around to my side. I sat up. He slipped one arm under my knees and wrapped the other under my back and around my chest before lifting me up.

He gently helped me onto the couch and sat next to me, snapping a pink box of donuts into my arms. I jumped in surprise, but held onto the box. Opening it, I picked up a glazed circle and handed the box to Magnus. I watched, unsurprised, as he picked out a chocolate one with rainbow sprinkles. He caught my amused glance and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head, still smiling.

I finished my donut and started licking my fingers clean of the sweet sugar remnants. Then I shifted so my head was in Magnus's lap. He buried his right hand into my hair instinctively, the left one still holding the donut. I sighed contently and closed my eyes.

A few more minutes passed before he spoke, absentmindedly twirling some of my hair between his fingers.

"It happened again last night."

I stiffened a little, knowing immediately what he was talking about.

"Mmhmm," was all I could manage. He sighed.

"You don't have to talk about it," he murmured, kissing my forehead.

But I did. I knew telling him about my dreams was inevitable, and the longer I kept him in the dark, the more I would want to keep it from him.

"They're not about Logan," I said quickly, knowing that's what he was assuming. The surprise on his face proved that I was right.

"Then what are they about?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, my heart pounding unnecessarily. "When I was in the coma-" Magnus sucked in a breath at the memory. I put my hand on his chest, comforting him. "When I was in the coma, I had a dream."

I explained the dark and light side, and I told him about seeing Max. I repeated out conversation to the best of my memory, and I told him how I almost stepped into the light on more than one occasion, only to be stopped by Max.

When I got to the part about my little brother yelling names at me to make me go back into the dark, a lump started to form in my throat. And when I told him how Max yelled 'Magnus', and that it was too late, I was near tears. But I didn't stop. I told him how I started yanking my leg out, and how it felt like I was gonna rip my leg off. I said that after I broke free, I imagined my leg healed and ran, ran away from the light, and towards my one true love.

I paused, and tried to swallow the enormous lump in my throat. Magnus looked shocked.

"I've... I've never heard of this happening. Your leg injury... is it because of... Was the dream place real?" He trailed off, and I felt like he wasn't seeing me even though I was meeting his eyes.

I nodded slowly. "I- I mean I think... Logan didn't hurt me there. I think. Everything hurt so much eventually, I couldn't keep track of where the pain was coming from. It all blended into one. But even if he did..." My heart clenched. Saying it out loud made it seem more real.

"It wouldn't explain the paralysis," Magnus finished for me.

I nodded, swallowing.

"And- and I'm scared it won't heal again. I understand Max's fear now. I'm scared that whatever goes into the light will never come back alive." I looked up at the warlock, feeling vulnerable. "But it's not possible, right? The dream couldn't have been real?"

He shrugged gravely. "I don't know, love. I can research cures, but in all my 400 years of living, I've never heard of this happening."

I only nodded, knowing that if I spoke, I would start crying. Never walk again...? Magnus implying so made the thought tangible.

"So your dreams were about the place?" he mused.

"No," I whispered. "In my dreams, I'm trapped in the light, and you're in the dark. I can't get past the invisible wall, and each time, you walk away from me, leaving me crying and calling your name. You don't even notice me."

A tear slipped down my cheek, and my hands trembled slightly. But Magnus noticed. He wiped the tear away.

"Shh, don't cry, it's ok," he whispered, holding me close. I shut my eyes tight, soaking in every word. "I'll never leave you, remember that. I would never leave you. If you ever get the dream again, just close your eyes and remember what I'm saying now. I will never leave your side, Alexander Lightwood." He kissed me lightly on the mouth. "I agreed to marry you, remember?" he whispered in my ear.

My eyes sprang open. Shock filled my body.

"Magnus!" I squeaked.

He looked alarmed. "What happened, love?"

"We're getting married!" My voice was full of horror.

"Yes... what's wrong?" He sounded a little hurt, but my thoughts were flying inside my head.

"Oh no..." I moaned, burying my face into his chest.

"Do you not want to?" Yup, he definitely sounded hurt.

"Of course I want to!" I exclaimed, my mind still panicking.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Magnus, I can't walk!"

—

I covered my face with my hands. "I can't walk, I can't walk, I can't walk," I whimpered over and over again into my hands.

Magnus gently pried my hands away from my face and looked into my eyes.

"It's ok," he whispered.

"No it's not! It's not ok! I won't be able to walk up the aisle in my own wedding!" My voice was distraught.

"That's alright. Someone can push you up the aisle in your wheelchair. Jace could."

This upset me even more, for some reason. "Is it Jace's wedding," I exploded. "No. It's mine. If Jace pushes me up, all eyes will be on him. It's my wedding, and I won't even be able to walk. I have to walk again, I have to."

I stood up suddenly, wobbled for a microsecond, and crashed to the ground. I lay on the ground, shaking.

"Alec! Alec, please!" Magnus was by my side in an instant.

"How am I ever going to learn to walk again if I don't try?" I yelled, tears starting to blur my vision.

Magnus didn't say anything, he just lifted me up again.

"Magnus please," I begged. "I have to walk again. Please."

"Shh, shh. You'll walk again. I'll help you. But please, don't hurt yourself." His voice was laced with fear, and I nodded.

"Now, hold onto me." He placed my feet on the ground while still supporting my weight. I leaned heavily onto him. He took a step forward, and I did too, stumbling. When he took another, I lifted my right leg off the ground and placed it before my left, nearly falling. Magnus supported all my weight.

After a few more steps of me nearly falling, and Magnus basically carrying me, I stopped and buried my face into his chest, already exhausted.

"It's not gonna work," I moaned in despair.

"Yes it will, don't worry. Just keep practicing, you'll be fighting demons again in no time," he soothed.

I didn't have a chance to reply, because the doorbell rang. Magnus growled, and glanced towards it.

"If it's another client, I'm gonna slam the door in their face," he said, scowling. He placed me on the couch again and stalked towards the door.

"Aren't you gonna put on a shirt?" I called. "What if it's someone important?"

Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly, both of us were wearing cotton T-shirts; mine black and his bright blue. I jumped in surprise again.

He yanked open the door and froze in shock. Suddenly I was glad that I made him put on a shirt. Because there, standing there in all her Shadowhunter glory, was my mother.

—

"Maryse?" Magnus asked questioningly, at the same time I called "Mom?" from my seat in the den.

"Good morning, Magnus," she said politely, but craned her head over Magnus's shoulder. "Alec?"

The warlock made room for her, gesturing for her to enter the apartment. He closed the door behind her and followed her to me.

Maryse was all over me as soon as I was within her line of sight. "Oh Alec, I came as soon as I could, what happened? Why haven't I heard from you yet? I was so worried when Isabelle called, are you alright? She didn't give me much detail; only that you were hurt and that you lived... I was so scared."

I smiled as she embraced me. Magnus made a chair appear, and sat in it as I explained to her what happened, leaving out the part about me almost dying, my engagement to Magnus, the dream place, and my paralyzed leg. I knew my leg and Magnus would come up eventually, but I didn't want to mention it now, while she was all worked up.

"Logan?" Her voice held down thing dangerous. "I'll report him, don't worry. We'll make sure he receives the right punishment." I just nodded in relief.

I told her about Magnus healing me before the mundanes did, and how his magic possibly saved my life. She to mine and his surprise, got up and embraced him, whispering "Thanks you for saving my baby" to him. He patted her arm awkwardly and smiled.

"I will always save him," he said back. She gave him a watery grin.

As she sat back down, Magnus caught my eye. Something passed between us and I nodded.

"Mom," I said, and hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I have exciting news," I plastered a smile on my face, but I was dreading her reaction. "Magnus and I are... we're going to get married." A spark of excitement jumped inside me, and for a moment I forgot about my paralyzed leg. I grinned at Magnus, who beamed back.

But Maryse's expression contorted a little. My grin turned into a winced.

"M-married?" she managed. I mentally kicked myself for ruining her happy mood. Although my engagement _should_ have make her happier.

"Yeah..." I gestured to Magnus. She looked at him, and he held up the hand with the ring. The memory of my proposal flashed in my mind, leaving a bittersweet taste in my mouth.

My mother interrupted my thoughts. "But you're so young still!" she exclaimed.

"Mom, I'm twenty," I retorted.

"Yes! You have such a long life ahead of you! Twenty is too young to dedicate yourself to someone!"

I glanced at Magnus. A scowl was starting to form on his lips.

I snorted. This was getting ridiculous. "Well, I already have dedicated my life to him. I just wanted to make it official."

"You already... what?" Maryse's voice was faint.

"I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, so I decided to marry him so everyone knows he's mine," I said slowly.

"But... there are so many other... guys" she choked on the word _guys_. "out there." I shot her a glare.

"I know. And I'm choosing Magnus."

"Marriage?" she repeated dumbly.

I was starting to get pissed. "Yes Mom! Marriage! I want to get married! I _will_ get married, whether you approve or not. I thought you would be happy to hear it, but I guess not. I'm sorry I brought it up."

She nodded slowly, realizing that she couldn't win. "Well in that case," She forced a smile on her lips. "Congratulations."

I lightened up a little. "Thanks." My smile was also a little forced.

"So when's the wedding going to be?" she asked.

I exchanged a glance with Magnus, the horror of not being able to walk dawning on me again. He looked equally unsure, and gave me a little shrug.

"I- I'm not sure yet. We haven't really talked thugs out," I stuttered.

Her hawk-like eyes noticed our quick exchange. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, well... n-no," I said in one breath, a little too quick. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue.

_Fuck fuck fuck,_ I thought. _Every time I get her in a good mood, I have to ruin it again._

I sighed in defeat, catching Magnus's eye again. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well, there's a bit of a complication," I sighed, sagging a little.

"And that is...?"

I cringed slightly, preparing for what came next. "I-I can't walk."

**A/N: Another cliffhanger, sorry ㈳3. I'll update ASAP, but again, school's getting in the way. **

**I just realized I can use these on here haha㈳7. **

**Well anyways, bye for now, don't forget to review! ➰**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: Um, chapter 11! Wow, I didn't expect this to be this long... haha. **

_I cringed slightly, preparing for what came next. "I-I can't walk."_

—

Magnus pov

Alec bit his lip, calculating his mother's reactions. His hands nervously fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt.

Meanwhile, Maryse's expression had changed from one of shock to confusion.

"What? Why not?"

Alec looked at me, and I could see the slight panic in his eyes. He didn't want to tell his mother about the dream place. _Lie_, my eyes said.

"One of my legs are paralyzed. I'm not sure how, Logan must have hurt me pretty bad there," he said quietly, eyes down.

Maryse's features hardened. "_Paralyzed?_" she asked sharply.

Alec nodded meekly. I didn't blame him. Maryse was a scary woman.

"Possibly temporarily," he added quickly, noticing his mother's expression.

"What do you mean paralyzed?"

I scowled. She just didn't know when to quit, did she? Couldn't she see her son's expression? Couldn't she see that he was near tears?

"I mean, I can't even stand. I can't feel half of my right leg, and I either have to use a wheelchair or be carried places. I can't do anything anymore, and I don't know if I'm going to heal in time for my wedding." Alec's face was flat, but I could hear the fear and worry in his voice, plain as the day.

"Oh," was all Maryse said.

—

Alec pov

The next day, around two, Magnus dropped me off at the Institute. He had to be out for a few hours, and Izzy offered to help me start the wedding plans. Magnus was going to join us later.

Magnus pushed my wheelchair to the elevator, and called the old machine down. It opened with a rusty screech.

"I can go from here," I told him, craning my head around.

"You sure? I can take you up to Isabelle." The worry was plain in his gold-green eyes.

I smiled. "Yes. Don't be late. I'll be fine."

"Ok," he agreed. He gave me a quick kiss before turning around.

"I love you," I called.

"Love you more," he replied.

—

I spun the wheels, pushing myself into the library, where Izzy said she was. When I arrived, I saw a group of people sitting in a circle on the floor. Isabelle, Simon, Clary, and Jace were chatting about how Simon's training was going. I had to admit that he was getting pretty good, the last time I saw him.

"Hey, guys," I said, wheeling up to them.

"Alec!" Jace said, surprised. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, this thing is really quiet," I said appreciatively, patting the arm of the chair.

"How're you feeling?" Clary asked kindly. I smiled.

"I'm better. Still can't walk, but I'm working on it. Magnus helps a lot." I winced involuntarily, thinking about my walking 'practices'. They were frustrating and exhausting, reducing me to near tears every time.

"Oh, you've been trying to walk again? That's good," she mused. I nodded, remembering that I hadn't seen any of them since we came home from Hawaii.

"So why're we all here again?" Simon asked, sounding bored.

I looked at Izzy in surprise. "You haven't told them?" I asked.

"Nah. I figured you would want to," she said.

"Oh, ok. Yeah." I turned to Clary, Jace, and Simon. "Um, Magnus and I are getting married. I'm guessing we're all here to start planning the wedding?" I looked questioningly at my sister. She nodded.

"You're... getting married?" Jace asked slowly. I grinned.

"Congratulations, Alec!" Clary exclaimed, getting up and giving me a hug. I laughed, suddenly giddy. I was getting _married_.

"Thanks, Clary," I said, eyes shining.

"Married?" Jace repeated stupidly.

"Yes Jace," Clary said impatiently.

Jace broke into a grin. "Finally, you're first at something!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" I asked, taken aback.

"Out of all three of us." He pointed at Izzy, then me, then himself. "You weren't first to kiss someone, date someone, lose you virginity -" I blushed at that. "But you're first to marry! Congratulations!"

I laughed.

"Congrats man," Simon said, sounding genuinely happy. Then he turned to Izzy. "You want me to help plan a _wedding_?"

"It would be nice. Although I know you're not gonna be much help, and frankly, neither is Jace. I just wanted us all here so Alec can tell you. If you want, you can leave now." She turned to Clary. "You'll help, right?"

"Of course!" she said. "I've always wanted to plan the color scheme of a wedding."

"Magnus'll be here in a few hours," I added. "He'll help, obviously." Suddenly, a thought struck me. "Izzy, no mater what happens, _please _not too much glitter?"

"Hmm, it depends on how it goes with the theme." She tapped her chin.

I have her a horrified look. "No! I know I can't prevent a little, but don't go overboard! It's my wedding too! We need some plain colors."

"Wedding?" someone asked.

We all froze.

"It's your wedding? What's your wedding?" Robert asked, appearing in the doorway. He didn't look too surprised to find me sitting in a wheelchair, so I assumed Maryse told him about that. I guess she didn't mention my engagement.

"Um, Dad -" I swallowed nervously. "I have exciting news!" I tried to _sound_ excited, but my voice came out a bit strangled.

"You're getting _married_?" He asked, astonished. "To whom? And you're still so young!"

I scowled at the familiar words. "Mom said the same thing," I muttered.

"When did you tell her?" Robert asked bemusedly.

"Yesterday. She came to see how I was doing."

"Yes she told me how you were. But going back to my previous question, who are you marrying? And why?"

I shot a glance and the people assembled on the floor. They all had equal looks of worry and anger on their face. My scowl deepened as I answered my father.

"Magnus."

He blanched, although I don't know what he was expecting me to say.

"And because I love him," I finished. My voice held no emotion.

"Magnus? The-the warlock?" Robert asked dumbly.

"Yes. My fiancé." He flinched when I said _fiancé_.

"You're marrying a warlock? And that too, a _male_ one?" His expression was on of denial.

"Dad. I'm gonna say this one more time," I said with exaggerated patience. "I'm _gay_. I like boys. I fell in love with a _male warlock _and now I'm marrying him."

Jace shot me a grin. I smiled back, my features stiff.

"No, this is too much." Robert sounded a little mad. "I let you date him. I didn't mind, even. Even though it brought shame to the Lightwood name, I didn't say anything. I ignored all the things people said to me -"

"_You_?" I asked in disbelief, cheeks red with anger. "All the things people said to _you_? I can't believe you just said that. Did you ever take a moment to think about me? What about what people said to _me_?"

He continued as if I hadn't spoken, raising his voice. "Dating is one thing. But marrying? My oldest son marrying a Downworlder, let alone a male one? It'll bring endless humiliation to the Lightwood name for generations."

There were tears in my eyes, tears of anger. "I don't need your approval!" I yelled, letting the anger and frustration of the last few days pour out of me. "I love him, that's all that matters. I'm an adult. I'm almost twenty-one. I don't care what you think, there's nothing you can do to stop me from marrying Magnus!"

I swiped a tear away quickly, and wheeled myself out of the room, pushing past my father and forgetting all about the wedding plans. As I sped down the hall, I heard Isabelle and Jace start yelling at Robert.

"As if the first time wasn't bad enough!" Izzy said, acid in her voice.

"He's still your son! That's not how you show your son that you love them!" Jace added bitterly.

I tuned them out and called the elevator. After a second, it started creaking it's way up. I angrily wiped more tears from my eyes. Why was I crying over Robert! He wasn't worth it.

The elevator dinged before screeching open. I found myself face to face with a very surprised looking Magnus.

"Alec, darling!" he exclaimed. "What happened?"

He knelt down before me, wrapping his arms around me the best he could. I leaned into his embrace, my body shaking with silent sobs.

"It's ok, love," he crooned, rubbing my back.

"Let's go home please?" I whispered. Magnus nodded and pressed a kiss to my forehead before turning around and pushing me back into the elevator. Before the doors closed, I turned caught a glimpse of Robert standing there, eyes wide, as if frozen in shock.

—

Magnus decided to just portal us back home. He then gently lifted me up and carried me to our bedroom. I didn't say anything, I just wiped angrily at my tears.

The warlock put me down on the bed, and sat across from me, crossing his legs. I sighed and looked up, catching his worried look.

Instead of saying anything, I scooted forward and opened my arms a little. He understood, and drew me closer, wrapping his arms around me and sliding me into his lap. I buried my face in his chest, breathing in deeply. He rocked me back and forth for a few minutes.

When I felt like I could control my voice, I laughed humorlessly. "I'm a pathetic excuse for a Shadowhunter," I said bitterly.

"And why is that?" he asked kindly, kissing the top of my head.

"I've killed almost no demons in my life. My parents don't accept me. The Clave looks down on me. I'm engaged to a male warlock. And on top of it all, I can't even walk." My voice wavered slightly, but Magnus caught it.

He sighed softly. "What brought this on?"

"Why does something have to bring it on? It's the truth." I squeezed my eyes shut.

Another sigh. "We've been through this, love. You haven't killed many demons because you're too busy protecting your siblings and friends. You would die for them, and I think that requires more bravery than killing demons. Your parents and the Clave are too old school and judgmental. Don't listen to them, because what we have is special, and you know it. The male warlock in question loves you more than life itself, and that's all that matters, right? And as for walking, don't worry. We'll work through it. We've worked through a lot of things, and this will just be another."

I was crying steadily into Magnus's shirt now. The material was surprisingly soft.

"Don't cry, Alec darling," Magnus cooed, burying his face into my hair again. I fisted his shirt, and gasped for air, forcing the tears to stop.

"I love you," I breathed between sobs. "So much it hurts. I love every hour, every minute, every second I spend with you, and I know we have a limited number of hours, minutes, and seconds left but I want to spend every one with you."

"And you will," he whispered.

I continued. "Robert didn't take the idea or our marriage too well. Actually he took it horribly. But I don't care. Because all I need is you, and I have that. Who cares if I can never walk? Who cares if I am frowned upon by the Clave?" I took a deep, shuddering breath.

Magnus pushed me away from his chest slightly, and brushed my tears away with his thumb. Then, he leaned forward and kissed me hard. I reacted immediately, kissing him back and pulling him down on the bed, on top of me.

He willingly moved, mouth never leaving mine. My breath hitched when he moved his mouth to my neck, sucking and biting. I buried my hands into his hair and pulled slightly, emitting a gasp from him.

Magnus snapped his fingers, and suddenly I felt the cool air around my mostly healed torso. I gasped in surprise, and he took the opportunity to kiss my mouth again, sliding his tongue inside. He traced my teeth and lips, and the familiar feeling was comforting.

I pulled away slightly, but kept my arms hooked around his neck.

"More, Magnus I want more. I _need_ more." I groaned. His eyes glazed over with lust, but he held himself back.

"I don't know, Alec... you just got home a few days ago..." Magnus said, hesitating.

"I don't care!" I whined. "We'll go slow I promise. Please! I haven't had you in over a week." I tried to keep the raw need out of my voice, but I didn't succeed.

He chucked. "You know, if we ever decide to adopt children, the whole sex every week thing might not work out great."

I paused for a second. "Children?" I asked.

"You yourself said..." he trailed off, looking unsure.

I recovered from my shock. "Yes. Yes! You're right about the sex. But for now, I need you right now, injuries or not, paralyzed leg or not."

Magnus blanched. "Your leg!" he exclaimed.

I swore under my breath. Instead of pleading some more, I pulled his head down, crashing his lips against mine. He froze in surprise, and I rolled us over so I was on top of him. My left leg was bent, my knee on the bed, and my right hung limply. I used my elbows to prop me up above him, and kissed along his jawline and down his neck.

"Take off our pants," I growled in his ear. I heard a gasp, a snap, and my erection sprang free. I felt his do the same.

He carefully rolled me back over, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. Suddenly, I felt the cold lube-covered tip of his member touch my entrance. I gasped in surprise, but he had already started to slide in. I moaned as I adjusted around him.

He pulled out equally slow, and back in again.

"Faster," I grunted, already gripping the sheets.

He complied, speeding up his thrusts. My moans grew louder as he sped up more, my useless leg forgotten.

I pulled him down for another open mouthed kiss, his thrusts becoming uneven with the new distraction. He then shifted to the left a little, effectively hitting my prostate with every thrust.

"Magnus!" I whimpered, in pure bliss. When he started pumping me in time with his thrusts, I nearly let go.

It was only when he yelled "Alec! I'm going to come!" did I release, spraying his chest with white ribbons. He exploded inside of me, screaming my name. I pulled him down for another kiss. He relaxed into me.

"See," I whispered when I caught my breath. "I can do it."

He laughed.

**A/N: Um ok... that one was a little OOC it think. Did you like it though? Anyways, this story is drawing to a close! Sorry :/ but I'll be back with more soon. Anyways, review for this one, I'll be back next week! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took sosososo long! Writer's block + lots of homework + lots of parties (btw happy Diwali and/or Halloween everyone!) is not a very good combination for me :/. Sorry ㈳3. **

Magnus pov

The next three days went by uneventfully. For the most part. Alec still hadn't made any progress with walking. It killed me to watch him suffer every time he had to practice again. He would limp and pant and stumble, leaning heavily on me. Each time I let him go, he would fall, and I would catch him.

He tried not to show it, but I saw the hopelessness, the misery, and the shame in his eyes after each fall. Each time he failed added that much more stress on his shoulders. The pile was quickly building up.

On top of that, the only other thing we ever did was plan our wedding. Isabelle wanted a fancy wedding with nearly a hundred guests. I had no idea that she even knew that many people.

Alec on the other hand, didn't even want a celebration in the first place. I had steeled myself when he announced that, refusing to have no ceremony. He amended to having a small wedding.

Personally, I wanted an extravagantly flamboyant party with hundreds of Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, with lots of glitter and colors, but I knew it was as much of Alec's wedding as mine. So compromises were made.

After three days of Isabelle and Clary coming over and basically arguing with my fiancé, we finally reached an agreement. No more than fifty people, not too flashy, some glitter but not too much, and a three color theme.

All that was left was deciding who was coming, what everyone was wearing, what the theme was, where it was going to be, a date for the wedding, and basically everything else.

Alec was almost cracking under stress, snapping at the littlest things, moody and sulking all the time, and bursting into tears once or twice.

Today, I gave him a day off, so t speak. He was curled up against me, blue eyes half open as we watched reruns of _America's Next Top Model_.

"Magnus?" he sighed.

"Yes, darling?"

"You know I love you, right?" His voice was thick with exhaustion.

I chuckled softly. "I know. And I love you too."

"I know." He sounded like he was about to fall asleep. Sure enough, when I looked at him, his eyes were barely open, head in my lap.

My doorbell rang.

I growled softly. Alec sat up and looked towards the apartment's entrance.

"You said you didn't have any clients today," he said in confusion.

"I don't," I replied.

The bell rang again. I scowled, and quickly apologized to Alec before standing up and stalking towards the door. I threw it open, and for the second time that week, froze in surprise.

"Is Alec there?" Robert Lightwood asked, peeking around me and into the apartment.

—

Alec pov

I blanched when I heard my father's voice coming from the doorway. I was overcome with an urge to go and hide in a different room, but I couldn't, for obvious reasons. So I just sat there, craning my head to catch a glimpse of my father.

"I don't think he wants to see you right now." Magnus's voice was cold.

"Please? I need to speak to him." Robert said. This surprised me. My father never begged.

"It's ok, let him in," I called. Magnus turned around and looked at me in bewilderment. I gave him a slight nod. He stepped aside and followed my father to the main room where I was sitting, closing the door behind him.

The warlock took a seat on the couch next to me, and Robert sat adjacent to us, on a chair.

My gaze on him was steady. "So Dad. Why did you come all the way to Brooklyn to see your disappointment of a son?" My voice was mockingly pleasant. Magnus put his hand comfortingly on my forearm. I shot him a look that told him I was fine. He nodded.

Robert winced at my words. "No, son, listen-" He cut off, eyes in the floor.

I didn't say a word.

"Logan's in jail," he blurted suddenly. I was taken aback. He was never sudden with his words.

"Jail?" I repeated, unsure if I heard right. I pushed down memories of that night, forcing myself to not recall the pain, humiliation, and hopelessness that I had felt. Of Logan's laughing face as he cut through my skin, bleeding me out, the ground stained with my blood, the fear, the-

"Alec," Magnus said suddenly, cutting off my father and earning a confused look from him.

I looked into his eyes, not really seeing them. Then the dream place. Being trapped in the light, pounding my fists against the invisible wall as-

"_Alec._" Magnus's voice grew. "Look at me." I did. Before I could react, he kissed me hard, sending my thoughts flying. I pulled back, hands fisting his shirt, gasping.

"I'm here. Now. I will never leave you," Magnus said, as if reading my thoughts.

I nodded slowly.

I turned and looked back at my father, who had an unreadable expression on his face. I looked down at my hands.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Just don't say his name. Don't remind me -" I paused. "So he's in jail?"

Robert, seemingly glad for the topic change, nodded. "He's locked up in the Bone City. For attempt to murder another Shadowhunter."

I winced, but flashed Magnus a reassuring smile when I saw his concerned look before replying to my father. "Ok. That's good."

He nodded. An awkward silence filled the room.

Before I could ask if there was any other reason he was here, he spoke up.

"Listen... I'm sorry about the other day."

I paused. It was rare that Robert apologized.

He hesitated before continuing. "I'm sorry about the other day. You siblings and you mother made me realize." He cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable. "I can't control who you fall for. And you're right, this whole thing-" He waved his hands in the general direction of Magnus and I. "must be a lot harder on you than me. So I'm proud of you, son. And congrats."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Thanks Dad. This means a lot."

He nodded stiffly, and made a move to get up. "I have to go now, but let us know the plans. I don't think I'll be of much help, but ask your mother. She's surprisingly good at planning things like this."

I nodded, and watched his retreating figure. Magnus walked him out, and I saw them exchange a few words. I couldn't hear them, but they both smiled, so it must have been good, even though Robert's was a little forced.

Magnus came back and say down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and smiled. I returned the favor and twisted a little to kiss him softly.

"Now that that's all sorted out," he murmured.

I laughed quietly. My mind was still whirling with what my father said as I stared unseeing lay at the TV screen.

Two things; he had said two things worth remembering. Logan is to spend the rest of his life in the prison under the Bone City. And he's ok with my wedding. _Proud_, he said. He was proud of me.

My thoughts drifted over to my leg; my useless, limp leg. All of these thoughts were bitter. _You can't walk. You probably won't ever walk again. You'll never feel the adrenaline of a fight or be able to train with Jace again. _I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as the thoughts continued_. You won't be able to walk down the aisle in you own wedding. You won't be able to pick up your future kids and swing them around_.

"Magnus?" My voice was small, and tears pricked at my eyes.

"Yes, darling?"

"What if I never walk again?"

"You will. We'll keep trying, you'll get there eventually. I believe that you can." He sounded confident.

"But what if I don't?"

"Then you won't," he said simply.

"But-"

Magnus turned around, catching my eyes. His expression was intense, and I looked away.

"Alec, listen. It won't matter. I'll love you no matter what, right? Who cares if you can't walk?"

"But our wedding!"

"I don't care if you can't walk yourself down the aisle for our wedding. Alec, we're getting _married_." His eyes sparkled in excitement. "The ceremony doesn't matter."

"And kids?" I asked stubbornly, even though I knew Magnus was right.

"Kids?"

"When we get kids. If we do," I said quickly. "I won't be able to do anything! I won't be able to play with them or walk them around or-"

"We'll deal with that when we get there. Right now, it doesn't matter." He sounded sure of himself, so I just nodded, not wanting to sound whiney. But inside, I was battling the self-hate, something I hadn't really experienced in years. _Useless. You're useless._ The words circled all around had me.

Magnus turned back to the TV, but the arm that was around me became tighter, more comforting. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Are you ok, love?" Magnus asked after a minute or two, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. Just... thinking."

"Logan's gone," he whispered.

"Yeah." The relief was plain in my voice, but my mind was still far away.

Magnus turned to face me. I looked at him, our eyes meeting, blue to green. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I whispered, leaning my forehead against his, breathing in time with him.

**A/N: Ugh, it was too short. The second half kinda sucked, but I wanted to get it out there, I've been stuck on it for too long. And sorry if Robert was OOC, I can't really write his character that well. Anyways, I promise the next two will come faster, and hopefully be better. This story's almost done! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: Ughhhhhhh I'm sososo sorry! I can list off all my excuses, but I won't for your sake and mine. I can't believe I let this wait a whole month! I hope this chapter makes up for it ㈳3㈳3㈳3. I swear I'll have this story done before Christmas. And from then on, I'll only do oneshots now and then until the summer. Ugh, it's just too much to handle. **

Alec pov

"Izzy, I can do it," I muttered, shrugging on the tux jacket.

"I know," she sighed, smiling happily. "I just can't believe you're getting married today! My big brother's finally grown up."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything.

Jace took this opportunity to knock twice on my door and open it, popping his golden head in. I saw that his eyes were closed.

"Is it safe to come in? You're not naked or anything, right Alec?"

"Come in," I said, smirking. He opened his eyes and walked into the room, beaming.

"How's it going?" he asked brightly.

"Great!" Izzy exclaimed. "I cut his hair and got him into the tux. All that's left is to style the hair and put on makeup."

I tugged at my now-shorter black locks, scowling. "You're gonna put on makeup?"

"Of course. You don't have a choice. Magnus asked me specifically."

I sighed. I couldn't argue with my soon-to-be husband. "Speaking of Magnus," I grumbled. "Why can't I see him?"

"Because you're not supposed to see each other until you're at the altar," Jace supplied.

"I thought that was for brides. Neither of us are brides."

"It doesn't matter," Izzy said stubbornly. "Now come here." She had some sort of hair gel in her hands, and she started attacking my head.

"So who's helping Magnus get ready? If I'm allowed to know," I frowned. Izzy tugged at my hair. Jace crossed the room and say on the edge of my bed.

"Magnus doesn't need much help, but Tessa is keeping an eye on him so he doesn't overdo the glitter."

I cracked a smile at this. The memory of Magnus telling me about Tessa started to replay in my head. That was a good day.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, I felt Isabelle's hands leave my hair.

"Perfect," she said appreciatively.

"Can I see?" I asked.

"Let me do your makeup first, then you can see the finished result. Come here." She lifted up an eyeliner pencil, waving it dangerously in front of my face. I cringed away from it.

"Watch out!" I yelped.

She rolled her eyes. "Come _here._" I stopped trying to escape the offending object.

"Close your eyes, relax your face," she instructed. I complied, and Jace snickered in the background.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"But it's funny. You're so whipped."

I snorted. "Speak for yourself. I heard you the other day. You didn't even argue when Clary told you to come with her and her mom for dress shopping."

I didn't get a response. I turned my head a little and cracked open an eye. Jace's face was red, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. I gave him an evil grin.

"I didn't think anyone was home," he muttered, just as Izzy yelled "Alec! Stop moving your head, or I'm gonna have to start over!" I snickered, and closed my eyes again.

—

Magnus pov

Tessa walked into me curled up in a ball in the middle of my bedroom floor. My arms were wrapped around my legs, and my face was buried in my knees. My breathing was coming out in short gasps.

My suit was spread out on my bed, and all the products I was planning on using near it. While taking them out, it hit me that today was my _wedding day_, and something I could only call a panic attack followed.

"Magnus!" she yelped when she saw me. I felt her arms wrap around me protectively. I leaned into her embrace, trying to calm my shaking body.

We sat there for a few minutes, before she spoke.

"What happened?"

It's a few seconds before I can speak. "I'm getting married today."

Tessa let out a small laugh, relief plain in her voice. "You scared me, Magnus," she said.

I looked up indignantly. "I'm getting married!"

She smiled. "I know how you feel. Everyone feels it. Although it's probably worse for you... after hundreds of years."

I nodded and let out a nervous laugh.

"You love him, right?"

I met her eye. "There will be no one else after him. I can already tell."

"All the more reason to marry him," she stated simply.

"This is the first and last time this will ever happen. What if I screw it up? What if something goes wrong?"

Tessa laughed again. "Are you, _the_ Magnus Bane, showing insecurities?"

I scowled. "Shut up! I'm just nervous."

"Everything will be fine. Now c'mon, let's get ready for one of the biggest days of your life."

—

Alec pov

I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants, but they just slipped on the silky material. Swallowing nervously, I glanced around the huge hall once again.

I had to admit, Clary and Isabelle did an amazing job decorating the room. We eventually decided that the theme would be based on our eyes, and Clary painted while Izzy designed. In the end, the walls were covered with a huge tapestry made by Clary herself. The blues and greens and golds swirled together in the most beautiful way. It must have taken her days; even with Jocelyn's help.

The tables themselves were circular, and covered in a black tablecloth that glittered slightly when the light hit it right. They made Clary's painting stand out even more. The floor was also a velvety black, looking almost soft.

Down the center of the room was the aisle. The aisle that I had been dreading since the day I found out I couldn't walk. The aisle that I was still dreading now because, despite all our efforts, I was still sitting in my wheelchair with one usable leg.

Last night had been the worse. My fears of not being able to walk up the aisle in my own wedding had finally become a reality, even after pushing myself past all my limits. Magnus had begged me to stop, but I had refused, sweat dripping down my face. I had clung to every bit of furniture I could, forcing myself to walk, and each time I fell, I forced myself to get up and try again. Finally, after collapsing for the umpteenth time, I wasn't able to get back up. My body shook from the effort, and my muscles burned. Magnus had picked me up and carried me to bed, where I had broken down. All my exhaustion and hopelessness poured out of me, and I sobbed into Magnus's shirt for a good hour. He held me and comforted me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear until I fell asleep.

"Alec!" someone shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up. Maia was walking towards me. I put on a smile, and greeted her as she drew nearer.

"This place is amazing! Did Clary do the walls?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, actually. It turned out great," I replied honestly.

"I know right! Oh there's Jocelyn. I should tell her..." Maia wandered off.

I glanced around the room, looking at all the faces.

Izzy ended up inviting seventy-five people; both Shadowhunters and Downworlders were mingling around the room, and eating at tables. Magnus was no where to be seen.

I spotted Isabelle in the crowd, talking to some guy with green hair. I saw her smile at him before he walked away. I wheeled myself up to her.

"Where's Magnus? When is this thing starting?" I hissed, trying and failing to wipe my hands on my pants again.

"You're not allowed to see him, remember? And soon, I promise," she said quickly, before rushing off to greet more guests.

—

Magnus pov

I grinned at Tessa as she lead me up the aisle. She caught my eye and smiled back, white teeth flashing. She looked beautiful in her violet satin dress, one that I picked out myself. All around the room, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike watched. Some smiled as they caught my gaze and I returned it.

Finally I reached the end of the aisle and climbed up three steps and onto a raised platform. Tessa released me and walked over to the side. I stood very straight and looked down the aisle, waiting eagerly.

—

Alec pov

I peeked into the big room from out in the hallway, where Jace was waiting with me. Magnus was walking down the aisle, and the sight of him took my breath away. He was wearing a handsome black tux and a blue tie, contrary to my black tux and green tie. His hair was spiked up. There was a subtle amount of glitter in it, and the overall look was perfect.

I watched at he reached the steps, and then my heartbeat started to speed up again. I pulled my head back and whipped it around, trying to look at my brother.

"_Jace!_" I hissed. He looked at me questioningly. "What about the stairs? I'm in a _wheelchair_. I can't go up stairs!"

"They'll bring out a ramp, don't worry." His tone was flippant, but I was starting to panic again.

I was going to be forced to use a wheelchair ramp. In my own wedding.

"C'mon. It's your turn. You ready?" He gripped the handle of the chair.

"No!" I squeaked. "No wait -"

But he was already wheeling me into the room. Everyone clapped as I came in as they did with Magnus, but unlike him, I ducked my head in embarrassment, cheeks flushed. Because I was in a damn _wheelchair_.

A bunch of images flitted into my head at once. The party. First kiss. First date. Coming out. The demon realm. Hawaii. My proposal. The dream place. Trying to walk. The images lasted a millisecond, but my body filled with determination. Just as Jace was about to push me up the aisle, I stopped him.

"Jace, wait," I said quietly. My heart was racing, my palms sweating. He stopped, confusion plain on his features. The room was silent. I could feel everyone's bewildered expression boring into me, Magnus's most of all.

_Now or never._ I thought.

Carefully, I stood up, leaning heavily on the arm or the wheelchair. My leg trembled with the effort, and I nearly collapsed again. But then I glanced up and met Magnus's eye.

His expression kept me up. I focused on the image of his beautiful gold-green eyes full of hope and wonder and most of all, love. I took a half step forward, the chair's arm still supporting most of my weight.

I took one hand of the chair, my leg shaking violently underneath me.

_You're an idiot, _I thought. _What made you think that you would be able to do it now? You're just going to embarrass yourself by falling._

_Too late now. _

The words resonated through me. I lifted my other hand.

The gasp was audible in the pin-drop silence. My head flew up towards the sound of the noise. Magnus. Because for the first time since my run-in with Logan, I was standing without support.

He looked as if he wanted to come and guide me, help me, but we both knew he couldn't. And I didn't want him to.

I took a half step forward. And then another. My leg was aching, yet it still felt numb. I looked up again. The stairs to the platform seemed miles away.

One more step, and then another.

Magnus caught my eyes again, and I saw the encouragement and love as if it was written across his face. I didn't look away.

Two, then three more steps.

Each step brought me that much closer to the love of my life, and that led me on. I didn't notice everyone else around, everything in the room faded into the background, and it was only me and Magnus.

Four more steps.

I pulled through the last step, and stopped realizing that I had reached the stairs. There were three stairs, the same velvety black as the floor.

It was then I realized that I couldn't climb stairs.

_You didn't think you could walk_, I told myself. _Look what you just did_.

I heaved my right leg up, balancing on my good left one.

_This day will never come again. Don't let your stupid leg ruin it. _

With that, I lifted my left leg into the first step, wobbling slightly. Magnus started to reach out, but didn't move his feet.

_Almost there. _

Right, left. A slow burning pain was starting to fill my leg. It started at the thigh and was slowly spreading.

Right, left.

And I was at the top. I shifted slightly so I was where I was supposed to be; face to face with Magnus. His eyes were filled with pride, and shiny with tears.

I could barely focus on the rest of the ceremony, the fire in my leg spreading. It was shaking hard, threatening to collapse, but I held on. I was aware of Tessa handing Magnus his ring, which he slid onto my finger. The shiny gold band fit perfectly, and the sureness in Magnus's fingers gave me a little more strength.

The it was my turn. Somehow, Jace had ended up behind me to hand me my ring. It was identical to the one that was on my finger, and I realized that it wasn't just gold, but it had a pattern of swirling lines along it. A small rune was carved into it, one that I recognized as the alliance rune that was used in the battle against Valentine.

Full of wonder, I slid it onto Magnus's finger. A surge of power went through me, and I gasped aloud. I looked up at Magnus and he smiled knowingly.

The man who was wedding us said something, and Magnus was there, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me, quickly and passionately. I reacted immediately, and he had never tasted so _good_.

And then people were all over us, congratulating us. I laughed and smiled and answered them, truly happy after what seemed like a long time. But eventually, the burn in my leg became too much. Magnus noticed that I was starting to limp again, so he worked his way towards me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I need to rest..." I muttered.

He grinned cheekily.

I immediately became cautious. "Uh, should I be afraid of– MAGNUS!" I squeaked.

He had lifted me up bridal style and was carrying me towards the door.

"Bye! Thanks for making it!" he called behind his shoulder. I was blushing hard, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. As I pulled away I whispered "You'll pay for this." He just laughed.

Outside the hall, he put me down and started to create a portal. It didn't take him long, and before I knew it, we were back at our apartment. I immediately collapsed onto our couch, and closed my eyes.

I heard a snap, and I jumped. Our suits were off and I was wearing a pair of black jeans and one of my tshirts. Magnus was in a pair of rainbow sweats. He sat down and I scooted closer to him.

"You looked beautiful today. And you did it," he whispered. I looked at him, and saw that his eyes were shiny with tears. "After all that, you finally did it."

I smiled softly. "Yeah. And it was worth it. For you."

He cupped my cheek, thumb stroking my cheekbone.

"We still have to practice more," I reminded him. "But I think it's possible. I'll be able to walk again." The words filled me with warmth.

He nodded, and leaned forward, our lips touching. I melted into it, digging my fingers into his soft hair.

He pulled back. "I love you, Alexander Bane-Lightwood," he said, before leaning back into the kiss.

I grinned, loving every syllable of those words.

**A/N: So was it worth it? Lol I hope so... it was pretty long. There's one more chapter after this, and I will get it out ASAP. But finals are coming up ㈳3. Anyways, I'm not sure if the whole ring-alliance-rune thing is possible but who cares. Please please please review even though I made you wait so long! I love you all! **


End file.
